


Having Your Partners Back

by SterekandMcDannoShipr



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7568152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekandMcDannoShipr/pseuds/SterekandMcDannoShipr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's anger gets the best of him and he leaves Andy alone in the middle of an investigation. Andy goes off on her own to prove that Luke's theories are right. Things go very wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

As she rode home with Traci she thought of the many emotions that had run through her that day.   _Anger_ , at Luke and Jo but mostly herself for not seeing it coming and a lot at Sam for leaving her.   _Frustration,_ at Jo for dismissing her ideas about the case.   _Humiliation_ because soon everyone would know why she and Luke weren't together and because Sam had figured it out.  _Terror_ because she almost died today.  _Relief_ at being rescued even if it was Luke and for finally telling Traci about Luke even though she already knew.   _Hurt_ because Sam had left her and she almost died.  And finally _exhaustion,_ she had been so tired for days and now everything had finally closed in on her.

She thought back to the locker room after she had given her statement.  Sam stood beside her waiting.  She didn't know what he wanted and she just didn't feel like doing their little dance right now.  She was hurt and she thought back to the storage locker where she had silently begged for Sam to come save her.  Even though she wouldn't look right at him she could see him shifting.

He felt like a total ass.  He was supposed to _always_ be there for her and he'd almost lost her because he'd been stupid.  She wouldn't even look at him and he couldn't blame her.  He wanted to fix this, to take her in his arms and do whatever it took.  He reached for her and she pulled away.  It stung but he wasn't surprised.  "I'm sorry I left you."

She shrugged.  "Ok."

He sighed and pushed himself off the locker.  "Andy, please look at me."  She looked up and he couldn't believe her eyes.  The hurt and anger that blazed at him, the hard set of her jaw.  He reached out to caress her cheek and she pulled away again.

She looked hard at him.  "What do you want Sam?"  The tone of her voice scared him.

He sighed and held out his hands.  "I'm sorry Andy."

She scoffed.  "You already said that."

He ran his hand across his face.  "I let my temper get the best of me."  He said quietly.

She shook her head and spoke softly, her voice eerily calm.  "Your pride, you let your pride get the best of you and I almost died."  She heard him take in a deep breath.  "Do you want to know what I thought the whole time I was tied up and being strangled?"  She didn't give him a chance to answer, emotion raw in her voice and it cracked as she spoke. " _I begged for you Sam.  I begged for you to come save me_."  Tears rolled down her cheeks.  "What happened to _always having your partners back?"_   He opened his mouth to speak and she held up her hand.  "Don't.  There is _nothing_ you can say right now to fix this.  Just stay away from me.  Please."  She grabbed her bag and walked out.

Now Sam had tears running down his cheeks.  He had let her down worse than anyone else and now she didn't even want to see him.  He walked out of the locker room and found Oliver waiting.  "How is she brother?"

Sam shook his head.  "She's pretty bad right now.  I screwed up Ollie.  I left her and I almost lost her because of it."

Oliver patted his friend on the shoulder.  "Come on.  Let's go to the Penny and have a few drinks.  She just needs some time."

He shook his head as they walked out to his truck.  "You didn't see her when she looked at me."  He hit his truck.  "Damn it!"

Oliver just climbed in and waited for Sam to stop cursing.  He finally climbed in and drove them to the Penny.  He let Sam drink, promising to drive him home.

Andy walked through Traci's door in silence.  She told Traci what had happened with Luke and all Traci said was.  "I know."

Andy began to finally cry.  The sobs wracking her body and she lost control.  "I'm just so tired."

Again all Traci said was.  "I know."  She took Andy's hand and silently cursed everyone involved with making her best friend cry.  Swarek in particular because if he hadn't lost his temper none of this would've happened.  But she also understood why he acted the way he did.  She got Andy into the house and settled on her sleeper sofa.

She hugged her before leaving her to sleep.  Andy was sure she would be up all night but all of the emotional trials she'd been through this last week hit her at once. She laid her head down and was fast sleep. She bolted up in the middle of the night as the nightmare of his hands around her throat plagued her. She softly padded into Traci's kitchen and got a glass of water, leaning against the counter as she slowly drank it. Sam plagued her thoughts again.

As angry and hurt as she was with him right now, she wished he was there. She needed to be held by someone and she knew he was the only one that could help. Finally making it back to bed she drifted off to sleep again. She had more nightmares and only slept a few hours off and on. Traci managed to make it out with Leo very quietly the next morning. Andy was on mandatory leave until she had three sessions with the department shrink. She had already made an appointment for that day at 3:00.

She didn't have much to do so she just watched TV. Her phone beeped a few times throughout the day, her friends checking on her. She noticed there was a message from Sam. _McNally, I know you're upset with me but I would really like to know how you are so please ...just tell me something. Sam_

She quickly typed. _Go fuck yourself_ and hit send. As much as she needed him last night she wouldn't forget that he had left her. She momentarily considered blocking his number but realized that may be a little much. She just needed time to calm down. At 2:00 she called for a cab to take her to her appointment. She thought it would be hard to talk to Dr. Garrett but it wasn't and so she quickly set up her next appointment for 2 days later. She went to the station to get a few things and to see Frank.

She knocked lightly on his door and he looked up.  When he saw it was her a concerned look crossed his face. He motioned her in and waved at the seat in front of him. "McNally?  How...are...?"

She shrugged and sighed. "I'm ok, had my first meeting with the shrink." She handed him the papers. "I've got another appointment in two days. So hopefully I should be back in a week or so depending."

Frank nodded. "If you need anything just let me know."

She took a deep breath and looked up at him for the first time. "I know that I'm probably asking a lot, maybe even pushing my luck with this but when I come back I would like a new partner."

Frank was stunned by her request. He knew what had happened between her and Swarek and why she ended up there alone. Sam had gotten really drunk at the Penny last night and told Frank what he'd done. He'd had to help Oliver carry him to his truck. "Andy, I really think you should take some time to think about this."

She shook her head. "I can't trust him."

Frank sighed and put his hands down on his desk. "I know what happened." She looked at him a little surprised and nervous. "I've known Sam since the academy. He can be a complete idiot sometimes McNally, _believe me_ I know. But I also know that he is one of my best and I really think you should give him another chance." She opened her mouth and he held up his hand. "Don't decide right now. Please?"

She shrugged. "I won't change my mind. When I come back I'll put in a formal request and we'll go from there." She quietly said. After a few minutes of silence she got up and walked out.

It broke Frank's heart to see her like that. She was one of the most promising rookies he'd seen in a while.

Andy hadn't seen Sam slumped over his desk when she came in. She wouldn't even have known he was there if he hadn't said something. He heard footsteps approaching but assumed it was just one of the many people that had walked by him today. Frank had taken mercy on him and let him stay and catch up on paperwork. He inhaled deeply trying to muster up the energy to stare at the papers for a few more hours. That's when he caught it, her smell; pear shampoo and her laundry detergent. He sat up and scanned around for her. He saw her disappear into the women's locker room.

He stood up and slowly made his way to stand by the door. She reappeared a few minutes later with a few things. She stopped for a millisecond before moving on.

He reached for her, lightly touching her arm. She jumped and swung around. The terror in her eyes almost crippled him. He held up his hand. "Andy, I'm sorry."

She stepped right up to him and said through gritted teeth. _"I don't care. Leave me alone."_ And walked out.

He wished she had slapped him; it would've hurt a lot less. He started walking back towards his desk when Frank called his name. He turned to see him motion for him so he changed direction and slowly made his way to the office. He stepped inside the door. "Yeah boss?"

Frank motioned to the chair for the second time that morning. "Have a seat, we need to talk." Normally Sam would prefer to stand but he just didn't have the energy. He sat down and looked up at a concerned face. "McNally was here this morning." Sam nodded. He was fairly certain Frank had seen their interaction. "Sammy, she's requested a new partner."

Sam felt like she had been sucker punched. "What?"

Frank had never seen Sam like this. "Look Sam, I know what happened before the storage locker. She says she doesn't trust you."

Sam shuttered. "What...what did you say?"

He rubbed his hands together. "I asked her to think about it but she said she would make a formal request when she came back."

Sam nodded; sitting forward in his chair he ran his hands across his face before resting his elbows on his knees. "What do I do?"

He looked at him and shook his head. "I don't know. Give her a few more days. She's got another appointment with the department shrink. Maybe it will help. Don't give up though, ok?"

Sam nodded and walked out. He went back to his desk and tried to figure out what to do. He tried to plow through his paperwork but really couldn't focus. Nash finally came back to the barn and he followed her to Jerry's office.

She could feel him following her and knew it was a matter of time before he spoke. She felt bad for him and so she finally turned around. "Can I help you Swarek?" She crossed her arms and took a defensive stance.

He held up a hand. "Nash, I don't want to fight. I just... is she..."

She raised an eyebrow. "You gonna finish a sentence any time soon?"

He sighed and hung his head. "Traci," His voice cracked. "I was an idiot. _I know it ok._ I want to fix this between us. How do I?"

She shook her head and shrugged. "Sam, I don't know if you can." He looked at her, devastated. "You know how she is about trust. You were the last man she trusted and... Look, I know _why_ you did it. I just can't _believe_ you did it."

He looked up at Traci. "I _have_ to fix this. You _have_ to tell me how. She doesn't want to be my partner anymore." He held up his hands pleadingly.

That bit of news caught her off guard. She sighed. "Give me some time ok? I'll see what I can do."

He nodded. "Thank you." He slowly made his way back to his desk. Oliver and Jerry tried to get him to go to the Penny after shift but he chose to go home and drink alone. And for the second night in a row he drank until he passed out.

Traci found Andy at her dining room when she walked in with Leo and Chinese take-out. "Hey! How was your day?"

Andy smiled a little. "It was ok. Got my first appointment with the department shrink out of the way."

Traci nodded as she started sitting the food out. "I heard you were at the station."

Andy shrugged. "It was no big deal. Had to talk to Frank about a few things and get some stuff out of my locker."

Traci nodded. "Did you see Sam?"

Andy stiffened at his name. "Unfortunately."

Traci sighed. "Sweetie, how long do you plan on being mad at him?"

Andy wrapped her arms around herself. "As long as I feel like it."

Traci started making Leo's plate. "He's a mess you know? Frank and Oliver had to take him home last night because he drank so much."

Andy shook her head. "I don't care. It's his own fault." Traci hands her a plate and she shakes her head. "I'm suddenly not hungry anymore." She went to the sleeper sofa and curled up.

Sam woke up the next morning to his alarm. He was still drunk from his bender. An empty scotch bottle and four empty beer bottles littered his table. He dialed Oliver and Shaw picked up on the second ring. "Hey! Sammy brother, what's up?"

He mumbled, "I need a ride."

Shaw was already on his way in. "You ok brother?"

Sam was too out of it to say much. "Yep."

Oliver could tell something was wrong. "Ok. I'll be there in 10 minutes."

Sam rolled off the sofa. "I'm ready." He stumbled out and sat on his step waiting.

Oliver pulled up ten minutes later and when he saw Sam sitting on his steps he knew it couldn't be good. He got out of the car and walked over to Sam. "Hey buddy! You ok?"

Sam pushed himself off the step and staggered over to Oliver's car. "Fine, just got to get to work." He climbed in Ollie's car. "Come on Shaw, we're going to be late."

Oliver shook his head. "Get the _hell_ out of my car! You're not going anywhere!" Sam refused to get out. Shaw hit speed dial 5 and Frank picked up on the second ring.

He could tell frank was at the station. "Best?"

Oliver sighed. "Frank, we have a problem."

Frank sat up straight. "What?"

Sam started honking Oliver's horn. He turned around and yelled. "Stop you idiot!" Sighing again he said. "Sam called me this morning for a ride to work. Frank, he's in the same clothes as yesterday and he's staggering drunk. AND he will not get out of my car."

Frank shook his head and sighed. "Bring him in."

Shaw couldn't believe his ears. "What?"

Frank repeated himself. "You heard me. Bring him in."

Oliver climbed in his car and drove to the station. Sam was quiet the whole way. Oliver pulled in to the lot to see Jerry and Frank waiting. After he hung up with Oliver he called Noelle into this office. "I need you to run Parade this morning."

She could read him better than anyone. "What's wrong?"

Frank sighed. "Shaw's bring Sam in and he's pretty drunk. I've got to help sort him out."

Noelle shook her head. "Son of a bitch. The IDIOT!"

He put his hands on her arms. "Noelle, breathe. We'll take care of him."

He left her and joined Jerry outside the Sally Port. Luckily everyone was at Parade when Oliver pulled in. Sam practically fell out of the car. He laughed as he stood up. "Whoo! That was close. Frank! Jerry! Hey!"

Frank and Oliver grabbed him by each arm and drug him into the locker room. Shoving him onto a bench Frank yelled. "What the _hell_ were you thinking Swarek?"

Sam shrugged. "I guess I wasn't."

Frank wanted to punch him. Oliver reached down and slapped him in the back of the head. "Stupid ass."

Frank grabbed an arm. "Get him up." They drug him into the shower and turned the cold water on.

Sam screamed. "What the hell?" They trapped him in there until he was cursing them like crazy.

Oliver found him a few towels and his uniform. Frank was going to make him work.


	2. Chapter 2

They pumped Sam full of coffee and sat him at his desk to do his paperwork. Shaw was assigned to babysit him and decided to make his life hell all day. By the end of shift Sam was finally sober and mad as hell. He tried to refuse a ride home from Oliver but Frank told him he would suspend him if he didn't take it.

Jerry sat with Traci at his desk while she finished her paperwork. "How's McNally?"

Traci shook her head. "Not good. She says hates Swarek right now, won't even talk about him or to him."

Jerry cursed. "Shit. That explains a lot." Traci looked confused. "Did you see Sammy today?" She shook her head. "He came to work drunk."

Traci gasped. "What? And Frank let him stay?"

Jerry nodded. "He made Oliver bring him in. We threw him in a cold shower and Frank made him work on his paperwork. Traci, we've got to do something to help."

She shook her head. "She's not ready yet. She wouldn't even eat after I tried to talk to her about him last night." Pausing and thinking. "Jer, she's having nightmares. I heard her screaming."

Jerry sat up straight. "What?"

Traci nodded. "She's seeing the department shrink so hopefully that will help. I'm going to send Leo to my mom's tonight just in case."

Jerry nodded. "I'll stay with you guys." He sighed. "Jesus! Between Callaghan, Rosatti, and Nixon everything is screwed up!"

Traci hurried through her paperwork and they went home, finding Andy on the sleeper sofa wrapped up in a blanket. Jerry called Oliver to check on Sam. "He's pretty damn unbearable. I won't let him drink so he keeps yelling at me about how I suck as a best friend."

Jerry chuckled. "So he's his usual friendly self?"

Oliver chuckled. "Something like that. Where are you?"

He spoke quietly. "I'm staying at Nash's. She says McNally is having nightmares so I thought..."

Oliver cursed. "Son of a bitch. Ok. Well good luck. Hopefully we can get these two to get their shit together."

Jerry laughed. "You need the luck more than me." They hung up and Jerry went to bed.

Oliver however was having a harder time. "Sammy, stop being an ass. She's fine and you know how she gets. She won't stay mad forever."

Sam was slumped down on his sofa, head pounding. "Ollie, she requested a new partner. Does that sound fine to you?"

Oliver sighed. "It'll _be_ fine brother. She just needs a few more days."

Sam groaned. "I'm good Shaw. No more drinking."

Oliver shook his head and smirked at him. "Good. Now what are you going to do about McNally?"

Sam shrugged. "I'm not sure. I guess she's staying at Nash's?"

Oliver nodded. "Jerry's there tonight. Nash said she's having nightmares."

Sam sucked in a deep breath and stood up. "I have to go see her."

Oliver shook his head. "Sammy, she's ok tonight. Jerry's staying there to look out for her."

Sam paced around for a few minutes before nodding and sitting back down. "Yeah. Ok." He ran his hands across his face. "I need some sleep. I promise I'll be fine, you should go home to your girls."

Oliver smiled. "Ok." He patted Sam on the shoulder as he walked out. "Good night brother."

Sam locked up after Oliver left and took a hot shower. He fell asleep thinking about how he was going to fix things with Andy.

She stayed on the sleeper sofa in the den to give Jerry and Traci privacy but had the strange feeling she was being watched. She fell asleep reading a book and listening to her IPod. She woke up later to a muffled scream and could feel someone's hands on her. They didn't feel familiar and she tried to fight them off.

Then she heard the voice. "McNally, wake up! It's ok." The voice sounded familiar. "You're ok. It's Jerry. You're safe!" He pulled her close. "Shh! It's ok."

Now she could hear Traci. She slowly began to wake up. "Andy, it's ok. You're ok."

She was sitting up in the bed, breathing hard and shaking. "Traci? Jerry? What happened?"

Jerry had moved so that Traci could be closer. "You were having a nightmare. You were screaming."

She looked confused. "I was?" Traci nodded. "What was I screaming?"

Traci looked up to Jerry and he nodded. She looked at Andy and quietly said. "You were screaming for Sam."

Andy shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. "I'm ok. You guys go back to sleep. Please. I'm ok."

Traci sat with her for a few more minutes before following Jerry back to bed. Andy didn't sleep anymore that night. She was too afraid to wake Traci and Jerry up again and thought about Traci saying she had been screaming for Sam. She would talk to the shrink about it on Thursday. The rest of the night drug by and she joined them for breakfast. She went through this for two days.

Traci, Jerry, and Oliver were waiting in the lot when Sam pulled up Thursday morning. He felt fairly good this morning. He hadn't had anything to drink in the last two days and had slept fairly well. They greeted him and headed inside. Jerry and Traci agreed that she should tell him about Andy. As he was about to walk into the locker room she touched his arm. "Got a minute?"

He nodded. "Sure."

She took a deep breath. "Sam, you really need to try and talk to her. She's having nightmares."

He nodded. "Shaw told me the other night. I want to but you know she's not exactly happy with me right now."

Traci nodded and put a hand on his arm. "She's waking up screaming Sam." He had the saddest look on his face. "She's screaming for _you_. I know she's upset but she needs you, even if she isn't ready to admit it yet."

He nodded. "What do I do?"

She smiled. "I told her I would bring her lunch today before her appointment." And he looked at her confused. She shook her head smiling. " _You_ should take her lunch."

He shook his head. "Nash, I don't know. She already hates me."

She shook her head. "For a bad ass UC guy you sure suck at reading people sometimes." He chuckled. "She _needs_ you."

He nodded. "Ok. I'll do it." The morning went by pretty quickly and Sam cleared for some personal time to take a longer lunch in case she would talk to him. He stopped at her favorite diner and got her a club sandwich. A few minutes later he was standing outside Nash's house. He'd raised his hand to knock when he heard a scream come from inside. He looked through the window and could see her on the sofa. She was asleep but seemed to be fighting someone. He busted the door in and ran to her. She was screaming his name.

Sam pulled her close. "Shh! McNally, you're safe!" She was twisting in his arms and fighting. He held her closer. "Shh! It's ok. You're ok. Wake up McNally. Come on." As he ran his hand up and down her back, she finally calmed.

She could hear his voice, feel his arms around her. The only person she needed and he was finally there. She finally relaxed into his arms, still crying. She whispered. "Sam?"

He held her tighter. "I'm here. It's ok. It's ok." He sat there for several minutes holding her close, almost in a death grip. He was glad that she didn't pull away from him.

Andy finally felt like she was where she belonged. She was still hurt with Sam but not angry like she had been. She curled into him and let him hold her. He kissed the top of her head as he whispered to her. Sometime later she pulled away. "What are you doing here?"

He moved over so he could see her. "Nash asked me to bring you lunch. Are you ok?"

She nodded. "Thank you." She pulled her knees up to her chest.

Sam reached over and brushed hair back from her face tucking it behind her ear. "Andy, I know you hate me right now but I just...I _need_ you to know that I am sorry for leaving you. You were right."

She shook her head. "I don't hate you Sam. I was angry and hurt but I didn't, I don't hate you."

He sighed. He'd felt like he was being held in a vice grip until she said that. He sat there looking at her for a few minutes. "You haven't been sleeping." She shook her head. "Want to talk about it?" She shrugged. "Andy, you were screaming for me. You..."

Tears started flowing again. She spoke quietly. "There was no way you could ever have known where I was."

He stood up and started pacing. He knew he wouldn't be able to take it very well but he needed to know what happened to her in there. "What happened?"

She shook her head. "You don't need to know that. I'm fine."

He stopped in front of her. "You're not fine McNally. You're having nightmares." He sat back down beside her and took her hand. "I'm your partner. You can talk to me."

She looked up into his pleading eyes; so warm and passionate. He had the saddest look on his face. She whispered. "Is that all?"

He looked confused now. "Is what all? I don't understand."

She looked down at their hands. He was rubbing circles on the back of hers with his thumb. "Your partner. Is that all I am to you?"

He sucked in a deep breath and looked down at their locked hands. She had wound her fingers around his. "Are you sure you want to have this conversation right now? I mean, you weren't exactly happy with me a few days ago." She tried to slide her hand out of his, thinking maybe she had misunderstood some things. Maybe his frustration was purely work related. He tightened his grip so she couldn't get loose. Hooking his finger under her chin he tilted her head up to look at him. "You told Frank you want a different partner."

She'd almost forgotten about that request. "Sam...I...I was upset."

He shook his head. "It's ok Andy. It's ok." Swallowing around the lump in his throat, he said quietly as he looked into her eyes. "I think you know you're _much_ more than a partner to me."

She licked her lips and he could barely stand it. She was so damn beautiful that it made his heart hurt. She stretched up to him and kissed his lips softly; taking his breath away, he pulled her to him kissing her gently. He pulled back after a few minutes and said breathlessly. "Andy?"

She leaned her forehead against his shoulder. "I'm so sorry for the things I said. I didn't mean _any_ of it."

He ran his hands up and down her back. "It's ok."

She shook her head. "No it isn't. I was hurt and angry and scared. I took it all out on you and that wasn't fair."

Sam chuckled. "It's really ok. Although the _go fuck yourself_ text threw me a little, potty mouth."

She groaned and buried her face in his shoulder. "Yeah, about that." Sighing. "Why do you put up with me? You should be angrier with me, yelling or something."

He squeezed her. "I already had my tantrum."

She pulled back and looked at him. "What do you mean?"

He looked away and blushed a little. "I...Uhh... I went on a little drinking spree." Andy gasped. He looked at her. "It's ok. No one got hurt."

Tears formed in her eyes. "Sam! Why? How bad?"

He looked down. "Let's just say there was an intervention ending in a very cold shower at the station."

She couldn't look at him. "Was it because of me?"

He sighed. "It was because I knew how much I'd let you down and because you wouldn't talk to me. I overreacted a little bit but it's ok." She began shaking her head. "Yes it is." Still shaking her head he cupped her face in his hands. "McNally, stop. You didn't force the alcohol down my throat. I'm a big boy and did something stupid but stupid ends here."

She looked confused. "What do you mean?"

He smiled and kissed her softly. "I mean I'm tired of not telling you how I feel. I'm tired of letting this go on between us when I think you feel the same way." She nodded. "It's stupid to keep fighting this Andy. I want you. I've always wanted you and I don't want to live another day like we have been."

She smiled back at him and caressed his cheek. "I don't either Sam. I don't either."

He leaned his forehead against hers and sighed heavily. He felt like a crippling weight had been lifted from his heart. He moved further onto the bed with her and pulled her into his lap. She cuddled into him and they sat for a while like this. Andy's alarm broke the silence. She sighed as she reached for it.

Sam ran his fingers through her hair. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "Nothing, it's my alarm for my doctor's appointment."

He nodded. "Ok. Go get dressed and I'll take you."

She shook her head. "You're still on duty Sam. I couldn't ask you to do that."

He smiled. "You didn't and I took an extended lunch. All I have to do is go back and tell Frank I'm taking personal time that he already cleared me for. I'll change and be there when you're done."

She looked surprised. "You don't have to do that for me."

Playing with a strand of hair he looked at her; _really_ looked at her. "I mean it Andy. It stops now. You need me and I'm _going_ to be there."

She nodded at his intensity. "Ok. I'll take a quick shower and then I'm ready."

While she was gone he sent Nash a text that simply said _Thank you._

Traci had been partnered with Oliver that day and had told him about the errand she'd sent Sam on. Luckily they were alone in the car when she received the text. She let out a squeal and fist pumped the air. It garnered a questioning look from Oliver and she smiled as she showed him the text. His smile spread and they hi-fived each other. She immediately called Jerry to tell him the news.

Sam drove Andy to her appointment and went back to the barn to change. He stopped at Frank's office first and knocked. "Hey boss."

Frank smiled. "Come on in Sammy. How'd it go?"

Sam nodded. "We made some progress. I think I'll take that time today. She needs a ride back home from her appointment."

Frank nodded and handed him the forms. "I already signed them. I just need yours and you're free to go."

Sam took a pen and signed his name, shaking his head. "Got a little ahead of yourself there didn't you?"

Frank chuckled. "If there's one thing I've learned about you over the years Swarek, it's you don't give up until you get what you want. I know she has changed you. We _all_ know, hell, we _knew_ before you did. Good luck with it brother and we'll talk about the partner stuff later."

Sam smiled. "Thanks Frank." Twenty minutes later he was parked outside the office building as she walked out. She looked a little better. He held out his arms for her and she gladly walked into them, pulling her close and burying is face in her hair. "How was it?"

She slid her arms around his waist and reveled in the comfort. Nuzzling his chest, she sighed. "It was ok. I only have one more mandatory visit and it's in two days."

Sam had his chin propped on top of her head. He nodded gently. "That means you get to go back to work soon." She nodded. "That's good right?" She nodded again. He could hear her stomach rumble and he chuckled. "Let's get you some food since you didn't get to eat what I brought you."

She looked up at him smiled. "What did you bring?"

He escorted her to the passenger's side. "A Club sandwich from your favorite deli." She bounced up and down a little. "How about we replace that sandwich with a fresh one?"

Andy stood up on her toes and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Sam." He smiled and shook his head as he helped her inside. Once he got on the road he reached over the console and took her hand in his. They rode in comfortable silence to Al's Deli and ordered lunch. It was nice enough to sit outside so Sam planted Andy at a table while he got their sandwiches.

He watched her from the counter while he waited. She seemed a little happier, freer. He sighed as he watched her. The clerk cleared her throat. "Sir, your lunch."

Sam chuckled and blushed. "Umm. Thanks." He took it and joined Andy outside. They talked as they ate. "Is there anything you need to do today?" She looked at him confused. "Well, I have the day off and if you needed to do anything I could take you around. I know you have to be going crazy sitting at Nash's house all day."

She nodded. "I have to find a place to live. Traci's been great but I know it's a strain on her and Jerry." She chuckled. "I can walk though. I'm sure you have things you need to do today."

He took her hand. "McNally, I took the day off to be with you." She looked surprised. "So if there's anything you need to do, we'll do it together."

She nodded and smiled a little. "Ok."

He was glad she didn't protest. "Hey! I think there's a newspaper box on the corner up there. I'll go get one and you can see if there are any apartments that sound good." She nodded and he left. As he made his way to the corner he thought about his spare bedroom. He wondered if she would even consider it. He wanted her in _his_ bedroom but he wasn't sure how she would feel about that either. Grabbing a paper he headed back to the deli.

Andy found a few apartments in her price range and in an area she liked, near work. Sam drove her around to see the places and she liked 2 out of 5. She seemed nervous about the whole thing.

They were back in his truck just driving around. He watched her shift nervously. "What's wrong Andy?"

Wringing her hands. "Nothing. I'm ok."

He took her hands is his. "Talk to me."

She leaned her head against his window. "Sam, can we go to your place for little while?"

He was surprised at her request but nodded. "Sure." He made his way back to his place. He led her inside. "Beer?" She nodded and he went to the kitchen grabbing one for each of them.

Andy looked around his living room. She had expected it to be sparsely decorated having not remembered much of it from the night of the blackout. He had a few black and white landscape photos around and some family pictures. Furniture wise she expected a recliner of some kind but all he had was a big comfy looking couch with end tables and a coffee table.

He handed her a beer as she walked around his living room. He took a seat on the sofa waiting on her. After a few minutes she joined him. "I'm ashamed to say that I didn't pay much attention the last time I was here. Your place is nice, warm."

He smiled. "You were a little preoccupied the last time. It's ok and thanks."

She stretched her legs out across his lap. "Thank you for everything today Sam." He nodded. Silence took over. Sam turned the TV on to a basketball game he had recorded the night before. They settled in for a while watching and commenting on the plays. Sam replenishing their beers when empty.

His stomach rumbled. "You hungry McNally?"

She had been silently hoping that her stomach wouldn't give her away. She nodded and smiled. "I could eat."

He chuckled knowing that was an understatement for her. "I can cook or we could just order take-out." Seeing her surprised look. "Yes. I actually can cook. Just for that look you're getting take-out. I'll cook another time." He laughed and kissed the tip of her nose as he went the kitchen.

He handed her a few menus and rubbed a hand up and down her leg as she looked through them. She finally decided on Chinese and he placed the order. He decided to broach the subject of his spare bedroom. "Andy, I don't know how you'd feel about this but I want you to at least _think_ about it." She turned to him. "I have a spare bedroom and you're welcome to use it until you find your own place." She opened her mouth. "Regardless of what's going on between us, you need a place to stay and I have it. No strings attached and you can stay as long as you like."

Andy was flooded with excitement. She appreciated Traci letting her stay there but it just wasn't a comfortable fit for either one of them. "Ok. Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

Andy thought carefully about Sam's offer. She knew he meant it when he said _no strings attached_ because that's just the kind of man Sam was. They had spent a comfortable evening eating, talking, and watching TV. Most of the time she spent curled up next to him. At a commercial break she tugged on his sleeve. "Mmm. Hmm?"

She spoke quietly. "Are you sure you don't mind me staying here?"

His heart stuttered. He had hit a comfortable lull until that moment, pulling back to look at her. "Of course not, I wouldn't offer something like that in passing."

She smiled. "Ok then."

He couldn't read the look. "Ok?"

Nodding she said. "Ok. I would like to stay here. I know we'll never hear the end of it but it really would be easier than Traci's."

He smiled and pulled her back to him, kissing the top of her head. "I don't care what anyone has to say, never have, never will."

She nodded into his shoulder. "Ok. I'll stay at Traci's tonight to get my stuff together and tell her."

Sam nodded. "I'll pick you up after shift tomorrow."

Traci was cleaning up the kitchen when Sam dropped Andy off an hour later. "Hey Trac!"

She smiled at Andy. "Hey yourself! How was your day?"

Andy pulled up a chair at the dining room table and Traci joined her. "It was good. Sam and I spent the day talking."

Traci bounced a little bit. "Andy! That's great! So now what?"

Andy squirmed a little bit. "Well, I don't really know. I mean he put all of his feelings out there and I did too. I guess we just see. There is one thing though." Traci motioned for her to spill it. "Sam has offered me his spare bedroom." Traci's jaw dropped and Andy held up her hand. "I know what you're thinking and it really and truly is just me using his spare bedroom."

Traci sat back in her chair. "Wow! Andy! Wow!"

Andy giggled at her speechless friend. "Traci, it's not really a big deal. Besides, as much as I love you and am thankful for you letting me stay here, it's kind of cramped."

Traci chuckled. "Yeah. It is a little. I hate that you've had to sleep on the sofa. So how long do you plan on staying there?"

Andy shrugged. "I'm looking for my own place but that might take some time. I looked at five places today and really loved two of them, so I don't know."

Inside Traci was jumping up and down with excitement. "I think it's great Andy as long as you're happy. When?"

Andy smiled. "I am happy that we got some things worked out. He said he would pick me up after shift tomorrow."

Traci stood up and hugged her. "Rock and Roll McNally!" They burst out in laughter.

Andy packed up the few things she had taken out of the boxes and fell asleep. She had the best night's sleep in days and the nightmares barely plagued her. The next morning she woke up and cleaned up the den while she waited for Sam to get off work.

Traci was all smiles when she saw Sam the next day. She made sure they were alone when she said. "I hear you're gaining a roommate?" Sam nodded with a small smile crossing his lips. "That's a pretty big step."

He sighed. "Nash, I know you're her best friend but I have no intention of hurting her. I really and truly just want to help her."

Traci smiled and patted his shoulder. "I know Swarek. I just wanted to hear you say it. I'm happy for both of you."

He smirked and shook his head. "Women. " Traci laughed as she walked away. And Sam thought _Andy is lucky as hell to have you as a friend._ His shift seemed to drag on AND he had been partnered with Epstein that day. As soon as he got back to the barn he text Andy. _I'll be there in 30 minutes. Sam_

Andy smiled and answered with. _Can't wait. Andy_

Jerry walked in as he was changing. "See you at the Penny tonight brother?"

Sam shook his head. "Nope. I have plans."

Jerry grinned. "Would those plans be with a certain missing doe-eyed rookie?"

Sam shrugged. "Maybe."

His friend chuckled. "About time Sammy. That's great."

Sam smiled and nodded. "Thanks." He finished changing and headed to Nash's.

Knocking on the door 20 minutes later he was greeted with a smiling face and a kiss. He staggered at the warmth of her lips. She ran her arms around his waist and he pulled her to him. "How was your day?"

He kissed the top of her head as they walked inside. "Not bad even though I had to ride with Epstein. I think he talks almost as much as you."

She poked him in the side as she giggled. "That's not very nice."

He shrugged. "If it makes you feel better you're a whole lot cuter."

Andy shook her head. "Decent recovery but it still needs work."

Sam rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine. So point me to your stuff and we'll load it up." She led him into the den and pointed to the corner. He looked at the pile (a garment bag, a rolling suitcase, a basket with shower stuff, and three boxes) and then back at her. "Really? That's all?"

Andy laughed. "Yes. Really. Everything else is in storage. I could go get more stuff if this isn't enough."

He held up his hands. "No. No complaints here." It took him 10 minutes to load everything. "Are you ready?" She nodded after one last look around. He took her by the hand and led her back out to his truck. They got all of her stuff settled in the spare bedroom. "We should celebrate. I'm going to cook for you."

"Sam, you don't have to do that."

He caressed her cheek. "I _want_ to cook for you. Ok?" She nodded and watched him go to work in the kitchen.

She shook her head and he quirked an eyebrow at her. "You're a man of many hidden talents."

He gave his full dimpled smile. "You have no idea." He made roasted chicken, green beans, homemade mac and cheese, and a spinach salad. They sat down to eat 30 minutes later. He watched as she tasted everything.

Her eyes widened. "Oh! My god! Sam, this is amazing!"

He chuckled. "There you go looking all surprised." He started on his own plate. "I'm glad you like it." After dinner Andy helped Sam clean the kitchen and they settled on the sofa.

Andy took her usual spot curled up next to him. He thought _I could really get use to this_. After another hour of TV they went to bed. Andy held his hand as they walked down the hallway. He opened the bedroom door for her.

Andy stepped closer and wrapped her arms around him, looking up into his eyes. He brushed hair away from her face and kissed the tip of her nose. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips to his. Sam gasped as little but pulled her close and deepened the kiss. He could feel the fire growing inside him. All he wanted to do was wrap his arm around her waist and press himself against her, make crazy slow love to her. He knew he had to pull away before she felt him growing.

He kissed her forehead and pulled away. "Good night."

She looked confused but said. "Good night. Thanks for dinner and everything."

He smiled. "My pleasure."

She started into her room. "Hey Sam?"

He hadn't moved because he'd been watching her. "Yeah?"

She turned to face him. "Will you wake me before you leave in the morning?"

He looked at her questioningly. "I have to leave pretty early. Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I just...Yeah. If you don't mind."

Sam shook his head. "Not at all. I'd just hate for you to get up that early when you don't have to."

Andy smiled. "It's fine. See you in the morning."

Sam nodded and went to his own room. He laid there for a while thinking about how beautiful and warm and _god_ just amazing she was. He felt the same stirring as earlier when he was holding her, a couple of deep breaths and he got himself under control. He woke to his alarm at 7:00 a.m. He really hated to wake her but she wanted it.

He walked next door to her room and knocked lightly, calling her name. "Andy?" Nothing from inside. The door was already cracked so he pushed it open, went inside and sat down on the bed. She looked like an angel; hair splayed around her pillow, wrapped up in the sheet facing the door. He gently shook her and she rolled over to the other side showing she was completely naked. Sam's breath caught at the sight of her bare back showing, the sheet stopping right at her hip.

He reached down and shook her covered leg. "Andy! It's time to wake up." If she didn't respond this time he was leaving. All of a sudden she rolls over and wraps her naked body around his leg. He jumped, with her bare skin touching his, her beautiful, perky breasts. He had to shake himself out of it. _Of course I'd be in my boxers this morning._

She mumbled. "Sam?"

He swallowed hard around the lump in his throat. "Yeah. You wanted me to wake you. I need to get in the shower. Coffee's on."

She mumbled. "Ok. Thanks Sammy."

He slid free of her grasp and walked out. _Fucking cold showers. Jesus! This woman is going to kill me._ When he came out he could hear her in the kitchen. It smelled like she was cooking breakfast and he smiled as his stomach growled. He walked into the kitchen 15 minutes later and found her sitting at the table with two plates of food waiting.

Andy loved the way he smelled. She smiled when he walked in. "Morning."

A full dimpled grin spread across his face. She was sitting at the table with her sexy, smooth legs pulled up in to her shirt, hair pulled back and sipping on a cup of coffee. "Morning McNally." Gesturing to the food. "What's all this?"

She shrugged and smiled sweetly, almost seductively. Although he doubted she knew it. "I figured it was the least I could do. Have a seat."

He sat across from her and looked at the food. "It looks good."

She giggled. "There you go looking all surprised Swarek. You're not the only one with hidden talents."

He chuckled, shook his head, and thought _I can only imagine._ He finished and smiled. "That was really good McNally." She took their plates to the kitchen as he got up and started gathering his stuff.

Andy had made Sam a mug of coffee for the road. She brought it to him as he was putting on his shoes. "I know you're going to need this today. You might get stuck with Dov again."

Sam couldn't believe she had done all of this for him. He stood up and kissed her. "Thank you." Looking at her seriously. "You know you don't have to do any of this."

Standing up on her toes she kissed his cheek. "I know. Have a good day."

He walked out the door with the biggest smile on his face. He doubted even Epstein could mess this up. Andy watched him walk to his truck, smiling big herself. She finally felt like she'd made a good choice, the _right_ choice.

Two days later at breakfast Sam says. "Jerry, Oliver, and Mike Rodriguez are coming over for poker tonight."

Andy's nerves went on high alert. "Oh. Ok. I'll...umm...I'll make sure I'm not here. I'll get a hotel room or go stay at Traci's."

He hadn't noticed the nervous tone until she said _hotel or Traci's._ He looked up to see her shifting in her chair. "Why the hell would you do that McNally?"

She wouldn't look at him directly. "Boy's night. You don't need me around to have to explain. It's no big deal."

He wasn't happy. "The hell it isn't. Andy, look at me." She hesitated. "Please." Finally she met his eyes. He hated seeing her looked stressed. "Why would you think you would have to leave? And don't say ' _boy's night'_ , because we're not boys." He smirked, hoping to get a smile out of her. He sighed when she didn't. "Andy?"

She looked down at her hands and said quietly. "I just don't want to be a problem. I don't want you to have to worry about having to explain anything."

Sam leaned across the table and held out his hand, motioning for her to give hers up. She did and he held her hand tightly. "McNally, I don't give a damn what anyone thinks. You could sit in my lap the whole damn time we played and I would only explain if I felt like it. This is your house too as long as you want or need it to be. Ok?"

She smiled and nodded. "In your lap? Really? _That_ would be fun to watch you explain." She giggled and he rolled his eyes.

Shaking his head he said. "You're a little too much. Ok. We'll be in after shift. I'm going to grill chicken and steaks."

Andy nodded. "Ok. I'll probably just order a pizza so I don't have to come out here."

Sam shook his head. "You're stubborn as hell. No pizza when I'm grilling."

She finally gave in and he left for work. Sam knew Oliver and Jerry were going to give him hell. Quite frankly he was surprised they hadn't already, which meant Nash hadn't said anything to Barber. While Sam was at work Andy went to the video store a few blocks away to get movies for the night.

She text Sam. _Do you need me to get more beer?_

He heard his phone beep. Opening it he shook his head. _No. The guys are bringing that. What are you doing?_

She smiled and answered. _Nothing. Just trying to see if I can help with tonight. (-:_

He chuckled. _I can think of a few things you could do._ He hit send before he realized it.

Andy gasped and giggled when she read it. _You're BAD! See you soon._

He was glad he was alone. He growled and thought to himself. _One day I would love to show you how bad I am._ He couldn't wait for end of shift, seeing her and playing poker with the guys. He stopped at the grocery store to pick up the food for the night and pulled up right before the others. He had text from the grocery store. _On my way._

She simply sent back an _Ok._

He had a feeling she was going to try to stay hidden away all night. The guys got settled in and played a few hands before Sam started the food. Andy still hadn't made an appearance. He just wanted to see her beautiful face. He threw baked potatoes and corn on the cob on the grill first. The guys were talking their usual poker crap.

Andy could hear them in her room. She had to laugh at how much crap they talked to each other. It was nice listening to Sam outside of work with his friends. There was a light knock at her door and she got up to open it. He was smiling as her. "Hey."

He reached out and caressed her cheek. "Hey! What are you doing in here?"

She pointed to the TV. "I rented some videos to keep me company. Sounds like you guys are having a good time."

He nodded. "Not bad. Jerry's losing as usual. You should come out. Dinner will be ready in about 10 minutes."

She was still nervous about this whole thing. "It's ok. I'll just eat later."

He sighed and took her hand. "McNally, you're going to hurt my feelings if you don't come eat this now." Giving her the famous Swarek dimples. "You wouldn't want to hurt my feelings would you?"

She laughed and shook her head. "I'll think about it."

He tugged in her hand. "No thinking, just do it." And she nodded causing him to smile again. "Good. Ten minutes."

He went back to the kitchen where Mike and Oliver were harassing Jerry. Oliver called out as he walked back in. "Hey Sammy! You'll never believe this. Barber just flopped on a set of Jack's under the gun."

Jerry was getting irritated. "I'm just getting warmed up here."

Sam chuckled at his best friend. He was usually horrible at poker but they always had fun playing. He was outside getting stuff off the grill. "Did he lead out?"

Oliver laughed. "Of course. Then I folded up on the turn. Barber here pushes all in, last week's paycheck."

Jerry kept forgetting why he played with these guys. "Do me a favor. Call or shut your mouth."

Sam laughed. "Looks like someone's getting run over by the deck _AGAIN."_

Andy was walking up the hall when she heard them talking about Jerry's hand. She didn't really think about what she was saying until everyone, except Sam, froze. "If you ask me, leading out is a bit amateur, if they were my cards I would've checked, raised, smooth call and taken the lead on the turn."

Sam smiled, he had no idea she knew how to play poker. The best part was the looks on the faces of the guys around the table. "Hey! It's almost ready."

She stood by the bar now realizing she was the center of attention. Mike was the only one that didn't know her.

Oliver cleared his throat. "McNally, I didn't know you were here."

She waved and smiled. "Hey!" She walked over to the table and held out her hand to Mike, who was practically drooling. "Hi! I'm Andy. Andy McNally."

He stuttered out. "Rodriguez. Mike Rodriguez. Wow!" There was a barely noticeable pause of work from the kitchen.

Sam froze at the _Wow_ comment, Jerry and Oliver cringed, and Andy barely seemed to notice. "How are you feeling Oliver?"

He smiled at Andy. "Good McNally. Thanks for asking." Giving her a meaningful look. "How are you holding up?"

Andy smiled big. "I'm doing better. The sessions have helped and I have one more before I can return."

Sam spoke. "Food's ready."

Everyone got up to make their plates. Oliver continued his conversation with Andy. "We can't wait to get you back. Sammy over there has been pretty unbearable without his partner." Sam scowled at him.

Mike felt lost. "What happened?" He'd only been transferred in a week ago.

Jerry and Oliver took their original seats, Mike took one end of the table, Sam took the other and Andy just kind of stood there. Sam noticed her wavering. "Have a seat McNally."

She looked hesitant. "I don't want to interrupt."

Oliver waved to the empty seat. "Nonsense. Sit." She was so grateful for Oliver. She smiled and sat down.

Mike continued to watch her. "So, what do you do Andy?"

She looked at him a little confused. "I'm a cop at 15."

He looked surprised. "I haven't seen you around. I'm certain I'd remember you."

Sam stiffened a little. Oliver jumped in. "McNally had a run in with someone. She'll be back at it soon enough."

Mike nodded. "Oh. McNally?" Thinking the name sounded familiar. "The Ray Nixon case? That was you?"

Andy was still uncomfortable talking about it; especially to someone she didn't know. Sam watched her tense up and her hands went flat on the table. She mumbled. "Yeah. That was me."

Sam bumped his knee against hers and she made brief eye contact with him. Rodriguez just wouldn't stop. "I heard about that. It was Callaghan that came in and saved the day right?"

Sam growled and Andy nodded. She had abandoned her food. "Yes."

Sam wanted to punch this guy. "Food okay McNally?"

She snapped her head towards him. "Yeah. It's great." She picked her fork back up and tried to eat some more.

Rodriguez was blatantly staring. "Dating anyone Andy?"

Everyone froze at his question. Sam dropped his fork and looked at his friends. _Is this guy REALLY doing this?_

Andy felt like a deer caught in headlights. "Umm...Well...You could say there's someone." She cut her eyes at Sam. He had his head cocked sideways looking at her.

Mike looked disappointed. "Oh. Ok. Hey! Wait! Aren't you the one that was dating Callaghan?"

On that one Andy jumped up and headed for the door. She was out before Sam could get up. He growled at Mike as he flew by. "McNally?!"

Jerry and Oliver cringed at the sound of Sam's voice. Mike looked utterly confused. "What just happened?"

Oliver sat back and shook his head. "You're new so he'll forgive you. Ever heard the saying _love story of the ages?_ " Mike nodded. "You're looking at it." Pointing towards the door.

Mike looked shocked. "Oh. Damn!"

Sam found Andy pacing on the sidewalk. "Andy, come back inside please."

She was shaking her head. "I should've just left for the night." She passed back and forth wringing her hands.

Sam stopped in front of her and took her by the shoulders. "Calm down. Ok? He didn't know. He just started a week ago."

She was trying to pull lose. "I...I'm...I'm invading your space, interrupting your life."

Sam pulled her in for a hug. "No you're not."

She looked up at him. "Why didn't you tell them I was here?"

He kissed the top of her head. "I don't have to tell them anything Andy; our house, our business." He felt her breath catch and he ran a hand up and down her back. "Please comeback inside. I slaved over a hot grill to cook that stuff, don't let it go to waste."

She chuckled at his silliness and sighed. As soon as he had taken her in his arms she had wrapped her arms around him. He said. "I think we've given them enough of a show."

She ran her hands up to his neck and pulled him to her, pressing her lips to his. Sam lightly kissed her back until her tongue darted out and brushed across his bottom lip. It sent shockwaves through him, gasping he pulled her closer and let his tongue lightly explore her mouth. They got lost for a few more seconds before she pulled away. "Now _that_ was a show." Both were breathing pretty heavily.

Jerry and Oliver had walked to a front window to see if Sam had talked her into coming back. Both broke out in a huge grin when they saw them kissing. Jerry laughed. "It's about damn time."

Oliver clapped him on the back. "You said it brother."


	4. Chapter 4

Mike apologized for all of the questions and upsetting Andy. The guys went back to poker and Andy to her room. They played late in to the night. Sam found the door to Andy's room open when he walked back to his. He peeked in and she was curled up with the TV playing. He walked in quietly and turned it off, she didn't even stir. He watched for a few seconds before leaving. He went to his room, stripped down, and wrapped a towel around his waist before walking out to the bathroom. Once he got the water nice and hot he climbed in.

He stood there letting the water run over his head and back, thinking back to this morning and then the kiss on the sidewalk. He could feel the stirrings again, knowing she was asleep he leaned back against the shower wall and let his thoughts drift to her. The night of the blackout played through his mind first. She was so passionate and kissing her was like breathing. Her lips were so soft and warm, they tasted like peppermint. Thinking of her made him hard almost instantly. He had no memory of ever desiring any woman as much as did her. He let his hand slide around himself and began stroking slowly.

His thoughts then moved to this morning when she was naked and wrapped around his leg. He moaned. " _Andy_." He imagined kissing her, caressing her warm soft skin, what it would feel like to be inside her.

She heard him leave but hadn't been able to wake up in time to catch him. A few minutes later she heard the shower turn on so she got up and walked across the hall. The bathroom door was open a little and she thought she heard him talking.

He felt like a damn teenager again but he couldn't help it. She had taken up permanent residence in his thoughts. Then there was the night a few months ago when they had done the UC job as Gabe and Edie taking down Bergin and the Landry's. _Damn she looked beautiful that night. Skin tight jeans, that little top, and when I kissed her, my insides melted._ He moaned her name again as he imagined being inside her." _Oh! God! Andy_!"

The shower curtain had pulled back a little and she could see him, stroking himself. _Oh! My! God!_ It seemed like hours as she stood there watching him. He moaned one last time and his back arched, she knew he had cum. She watched him as he recovered, feeling her own warm sensation. Seeing Sam doing something so intimate and doing it because of her set a blaze inside her.

He felt like he was being watched all of a sudden and when he looked out he thought he caught a flash of brown. "Andy?"

As soon as she saw him move she ran back to her room and jumped in bed. A few minutes later the shower turned off and she listened as he walked out. Her heart was pounding as she heard him walk up to her door.

He spoke quietly in case she wasn't really awake. He really hoped she hadn't caught him. "Andy?"

She shifted a little. "Mmm, Hmm?" Hoping he couldn't hear her heart thudding.

His heart stopped for a second. "You ok?"

She rolled over towards the door. "Yeah. You?" She moved over and patted the bed.

He hesitated for a second before walking in and sitting down. "I'm good, glad that I'm off tomorrow though since the guys were here so late."

She reached over for his hand and he wrapped his fingers up in hers. "That's good. Any big plans?"

She could see him shake his head. "No. Do you need to do anything tomorrow?"

Andy moved closer. "I was going to go look at some more apartments but that's all."

Sam ran his other hand across her arm. "I'll drive you. Anywhere you need to go. Maybe we could even go out for lunch? If you want."

She sat up. "You don't have to do any of that. I'm sure you have better things to do on your day off."

He hated it when she talked like that and the tone of his voice showed it. "Andy, I _want_ to spend time with you. I don't understand how you don't see that."

She'd upset him. "Sam, I didn't mean..."

He leaned in and kissed her. "After the kiss earlier, I would think there would be no doubt."

She pulled him to her and kissed him deeply. When they separated she moaned. " _Sam!_ "

His heart was pounding. He managed to groan, " _Andy._ " before she covered his mouth with hers again.

All she could think was _I'm tired of waiting._ And she'd heard him in the shower; she knew he wanted her just as badly. He wrapped his fingers up in her hair as they kissed. He knew he couldn't let this get much further, not tonight anyway. He pulled away and brushed his nose across hers. "Get some sleep and tomorrow we'll do whatever you want."

She was hurt and confused. "But..."

He knew what she was going to ask. He kissed her deeply again and whispered. "Andy, I'm not saying no. Ok? You _have_ to know how much I want you." She gave a slight nod. "I'm just saying not tonight." He caressed her cheek as he spoke and he could feel them dampen. "Andy, don't do that please." His heart felt like it cracked. "Slide over."

She slid over in the bed; he lay down and pulled her to him. He ran his hand through her hair and kissed the top of her head as he held her. She curled in close to him nuzzled into his chest. Soon she fell asleep and he lay there for a while thinking. She woke him up the next morning when she moved. During the night she had turned on her side and he was behind her with his arm around her. She moved back a little and he jumped. He was rock hard and there was no way she couldn't tell. He practically jumped out of bed. "I'm going to go start the coffee."

Andy turned over to see him leaving. "Sam? Sam, what's wrong?" It took her a few seconds to get up and she followed the sounds to the kitchen. She was getting frustrated and maybe a little irritated now. "Sam, what the hell is going on?"

He knew he wouldn't have long before she came in there. He took several deep breaths and tried to get his erection to go down. If she saw it, he would completely lose his mind. "Everything is fine. I'm just getting the coffee started. You're welcome to the shower first if you need it."

She stomped over and grabbed him by the arm, trying to turn him to her. "What I _need_ is for you to _look_ at me for crying out loud."

He took a deep breath and looked over his shoulder. Her touch was making it even more difficult. "What?"

She sighed and threw her hands up. "You tell me, because honestly I'm about as confused as I've _ever_ been in my whole life."

He sighed, thinking to himself _where do I even fucking start?_ "Andy, I...I don't..."

She caught him off guard and slipped between him and the counter, she was pressed right against him. He tried to move back but she grabbed his arms. "Don't Sam." She looked down and then looked up at him. He was looking up at the ceiling. Running her hand up to caress his cheek she said. "Sam, look at me." He looked down for a second. Her eyes were so warm and loving, which made matters worse. She wrapped her hand around the back of his neck and pulled him to her. She whispered. "Sam, please don't. Don't shut me out." She kissed his neck and ran her hand down and gently caressed him.

 _Jesus Christ!_ His eyes fluttered and he hissed. " _Andy. Please."_

She kept eye contact with him as she gently stroked. "Shh! It's ok Sam."

He grabbed her wrist to stop her. Barely above a whisper he says. "Andy _please_!" His eyes were closed. Her hand felt amazing, just the right amount of pressure. _Damn it!_ She was driving him crazy. He leaned into her, burying his face in her hair. "I don't have anything."

She whispered in his ear. "It's ok Sam. Just relax."

His grip on her wrist had loosened as she continued to slowly stroke him through his pajama pants. He couldn't think straight. The feeling was taking him over and he could barely hold back. "Andy, you have to stop. I can't...I can't hold back much longer."

She kissed him. "Look at me Sam."

He opened his eyes and looked into hers. The beautiful chocolate brown eyes were dancing with lust. " _Don't hold back_." She kissed him again and then kissed her way slowly down his chest and stomach. She knelt and slowly pulled his pants down.

He grabbed her shoulder. "Andy, please don't. You don't...I don't..." She gently wrapped her fingers around him and slowly slid her lips around his throbbing head. He gasped and grabbed the counter. " _Oh! God!"_ She felt so good. Every nerve in his body was on fire. This was the exact thing he didn't want to happen but she was way too skillful for him to be able to stop her. She would slide him all the way in her mouth and gently suck. He was completely lost in the moment. The pressure was building. "Andy, I'm going to... You have to stop." She didn't, she quickened her strokes and there was nothing he could do, seconds later he grabbed the counter and groaned as she took the very life out of him.

After a minute or two he pulled her up and kissed her hard. His voice so full of emotion when he whispered in to her ear. " _My God_! _Are you trying to kill me?"_

She smiled sweetly and wrapped her arms around him. "I just wanted to make you happy."

He shook his head and let out a low rumble of laughter. "I was a _lready_ happy." He kissed her deeply again. "Jesus." He held her for a few minutes. "I'm going to cook breakfast. You can go ahead and take a shower if you want."

She smiled devilishly, "Why don't you shower _with_ me?"

He smiled at her wickedness. "As tempting as that sounds, I'm going to say no." She poked her lip out and he ran his thumb across it. Leaning in he nipped her ear, which made her gasp, and whispered, "I promise to make it up to you."

She pouted a little longer and gave up. "Fine. Your loss!" And she walked away.

He chuckled and reluctantly said. "Believe me I know."

He quickly whipped up omelettes while she got ready and was plating them up when she walked in. They ate and planned out their day. He hated the idea of her looking for an apartment but if that's what she wanted to do, he wouldn't stop her. They spent a few hours checking places out and he took her out to lunch like he promised then they walked on the beach for a while.

Andy was having a great day. "I'm ready to go if you are."

He nodded. "Ok." He pulled into a store a couple of blocks from his house. "I'll be right back. Need anything?"

She reached for the door. "I'll come with you."

He shook his head. "It's ok. I'll only be a second."

She looked at him confused. "Sam?"

He looked away, she could see him blush a little. "I'd prefer if you stayed here. I'll be right back." She nodded and he went inside. There she goes making him feel like a damn teenager again. He went to the pharmacy section and grabbed the box he was looking for. The teenage boy at the register gave him a stupid grin as he rang him up. Sam smirked and yanked the box off the counter, slipping it into his jacket pocket before he walked out the door.

Andy watched him walk back wondering why he looked like he was in trouble. He saw her watching and smiled a little as he walked up. The realization hit her. _Oh! My God!_ She had to smile at the thought of Sam at the register buying the box of condoms, knowing he hoped he didn't run into anyone from work. She let out a giggle as he climbed in.

Sam knew he had been busted. He shook his head and scowled. "I'm glad I amuse you."

She ran her hand down his arm and twined their fingers together. " _Sam_."

It was the way she said it, every feeling and desire. He sighed. "Ready to go home?" She nodded and squeezed his hand.

_**Flashback to Oliver and Jerry at work that morning.** _

For the first time in ages they didn't drink that much during the game so no hangover. Jerry was waiting for Oliver when he pulled up. He had done a little research on Rodriguez.

Oliver noticed Jerry wasn't his usual happy self. He clapped him on the shoulder. "Hey brother! What's wrong with you?"

Jerry nodded for him to follow him inside. This was unusual for Barber so he was a little worried and followed him into the closest interview room. "I did a little digging on Rodriguez this morning."

Oliver shrugged. "Ok. Why? After last night with McNally?"

Jerry nodded. "Something just didn't sit right with me. He seemed too interested in her. I mean, being a single guy myself..." Oliver smirked. "Ok. Before Nash, I never would've hit on a woman in another man's house like that, especially not the _only_ woman there." Oliver motioned for him to hurry it along. "He's worked with Callaghan before."

Oliver thought about it for a minute. "Are you thinking Callaghan sent him there to see if he could get Intel on McNally? That's a lot even for him."

Jerry nodded. "I know it's a stretch but I just don't have a good feeling about this guy."

Oliver knew Jerry had the best instincts of anyone he knew, besides maybe Sam. "Ok buddy. We'll figure it out. No one is going to screw this up for them." Jerry nodded and Ollie went to change for parade. Ten minutes later they walked into Parade and caught Rodriguez and Callaghan huddled together in a corner talking. Luke glared at them when they walked in. Olive started towards them but Jerry grabbed him. "Not here brother."

Ollie nodded, never breaking eye contact with Luke. "He's got a pair I tell ya. _He_ cheated on _her_ and now he's trying to ruin any chance she has at being happy. Ass!"

Jerry chuckled. "The key word is _trying_. He'll get his."

_**Back to Sam and Andy** _

They drove back to his house. Sam went back to his room and dropped the condoms in his bedside cabinet. He found Andy in the kitchen when he walked back in. "Beer?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Thanks." Thinking back to the poker game and what she said. "I never knew you could play poker."

She smiled. "Oh. Yeah. My dad taught me when I was 12, along with how to pick a lock."

Sam chuckled. "That's a nice thing to teach a 12 year old." They sat down on the couch. "You know I seem to remember stories of your dad's poker games from when I was a rookie. They were legendary if I remember correctly."

Andy laughed. "Yeah. You could say that."

Sam's phone beeped, it was a text from Ollie. _You guys should come to the Penny tonight. Everyone misses McNally._

Sam chuckled. "I want to go to the Penny tonight."

Andy looked at him funny and shrugged. "Ok."

He realized that it may have sounded wrong. "That came out wrong. I would like for you to go to the Penny with me tonight."

Andy studied him. "Really? Why?"

He was really confused. "What do you mean _why?"_

She took another drink of her beer. "Your phone beeped and then all of a sudden you want to go to the Penny."

Sam nodded and pulled out his phone and showed her the text message. "Your friends miss you." He slammed his phone shut and got up, heading to his room.

She could've kicked herself. "Sam! Wait!" She followed him to his room.

He stopped but didn't turn around. "What?"

She touched his shoulder. "Sam, I'm sorry."

He shrugged. "Don't worry about it. I'm going to go have a few drinks with the guys. You can go or stay, up to you."

He grabbed his jacket and turned around to walk out. She took him by the arms and looked into his eyes. "I want to go with you. Ok?"

He nodded, "I'll be in the living room."

It was just the Penny but she wanted to dress nice for Sam. It felt kind of like a date for them. She walked into the living room and he did a double take when he saw her; black leggings, a long emerald green shirt that stopped just below her butt, with a chunky black belt and black calf high boots. She left her hair down because he liked it that way. "I'm ready if you are."

He stood there staring, mouth open for a minute. _WoW! She looks gorgeous!_ He closed his mouth and cleared his throat. "You look beautiful." He held out his hand and she took it. "Let's go."

They drove to the Penny in silence, Sam admiring every curve. He sighed happily as he held her hand. When they pulled into the lot he got out, opened her door and helped her out. He took her in his arms and buried his face in her hair. He loved the way she smelled. He said quietly. "Just to be clear, this is a date but not _the_ date." She pulled back and looked at him. He smiled and said. "There will be a proper one _very_ soon; dinner and a movie."

The butterflies took residence in Andy's stomach and she smiled. He loved the way it lit up her eyes. "Ok." He kissed her and then wrapped his arm around her as they walked towards the Penny.

He tried to slide his arm from around her before they walked in the door but she held him firmly in place and he smiled. Everyone was sitting at the rookie table when they walked in, big smiles all around. They greeted everyone and ordered drinks. Andy sat at the table with the other rookies while Sam stood behind her talking to Ollie and Jerry.

Oliver was smiling big. "Is she living with you?" Sam nodded. "When were you going to tell us?"

Sam shrugged. "Nothing _to_ tell really. It was cramped at Nash's and I have I spare bedroom."

Jerry stared. "Are you seriously trying to tell us that she's sleeping in your _spare bedroom?"_

Sam nodded. "Got no reason to lie. Ask her."

Oliver shook his head. "I believe you brother. How's it going?"

Sam shrugged again. "So far so good."

Oliver knew that was all they would get out of him. He patted him on the shoulder. "Good."

Sam could feel Andy shiver and goose bumps pop up on her arms. He was glad he'd worn his jacket. He slipped it off and wrapped it around her shoulders. She smiled up at him and slid her arms in the sleeves. He rested his hand on her lower back. They spent a few hours drinking and laughing with their friends. Andy had missed her nights at the Penny since the Nixon incident.

Sam slid in beside her at the table and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Just let me know whenever you're ready. No rush of course." He kissed the side of her head. She nodded as the warmth of his lips spread through her. _Maybe tonight is the night._ She thought. She finished up her last drink and wrapped her hand around the back of his thigh and squeezed. Sam twitched a little at her touch but got the signal. He paid their tab and they said goodnight. Sam had noticed Callaghan hours ago and was certain Andy had too but neither let it affect them. He had made it a point to move close to the door when he saw them leaving. Sam didn't bother looking at him but he could see Callaghan glaring and Andy caught a glimpse before they walked out. She tightened her arm around Sam and he smiled slightly.

The drive home was quiet. He stole glances of her as he they held hands. _God! She's so beautiful._ He raised her hand to his lips and kissed lightly. He pulled up to his apartment 10 minutes later. He helped her out and they went inside. Sam would never admit it out loud but he was a little nervous. He took his coat off her shoulders and hung it up.

Andy was not going to over-think this. She wrapped her hands around Sam's neck and stood on her toes to kiss him. He wasted no time pulling her to him and crushing his lips against hers. He held her tightly against him. The tip of her tongue darted out and lightly brushed against his bottom lip. He gasped and slid his hand to her lower back pulling her to him. Letting her feel what she was doing to him. Andy was turned on by Sam's display.

They got lost in kissing for what seemed like an eternity before he guided her back to his room. He helped her out of the boots. He was so taken by her. The desire was killing him and he could barely talk. He choked out. " _You look so beautiful tonight_." He caressed her cheek as she blushed, shaking her head. He nodded. "Yes you do." He kissed her softly and leaned his forehead against hers. "My god! You drive me insane." He chuckled.

She couldn't take it anymore. She whispered into his ear as she nibbled on it. "Make love to me Sam."

He slowly undressed her, kissing and lightly caressing every inch of her. Her perfect, beautiful body took his breath away. She managed to get him out of his shirt, running her hands across his bare chest. He stopped worshiping her body to enjoy her touch. His held fell back as she planted light kisses across his chest and ran her finger tips across his back. He growled. " _Andy!"_

She moved her kisses to his lips as she pulled him to her. Her body was on fire and he was the cause. She helped him out of his pants and boxer briefs. He was so hard and that just made the fire inside her rage more. She wrapped her fingers around him and slowly stroked. He fell into her and gasped. Her hand was so warm and gentle but he _needed_ to be inside her. He took her by the wrist and kissed her. She reluctantly stopped and let him lay her down on the bed.

He hovered over her, kissing her deeply and pressing himself against her. He lightly ran his fingers across her chest and down her stomach, following with kisses; worshipping her beautiful breasts with kisses and light sucking. He ran his hand across her thighs, her silky skin making him even harder. She arched her body up to meet every single stroke. She was breathless and gripped the sheets. _"Oh! Sam!"_

He ran his calloused fingers between her warms folds and lightly caressed her button. She jerked and cried out as he made contact. He kissed her softly as he applied more pressure as he touched her again. She wrapped herself around him, trapping his fingers as they lightly danced, jerking and moaning at his touch. She moaned. _"Sam! I'm going...going to."_

He kissed her and whispered. "Shh! It's ok." And he sped up his movements until he felt her arch hard against him holding him tight, shuddering.

Andy was certain she had never in her life felt like this. She planted kisses all over Sam's shoulders and neck as she recovered. He simply held her, held her tight against him. He never rushed things. After several more minutes of kissing and enjoying her body, he reached into the nightstand. He wasted no time sliding the condom on. Andy sighed as he slowly slid inside her. Sam hissed at the feeling. He had never imagined she would feel this good; warm, wet, so inviting. She wrapped her legs around him as he slowly thrust inside her, burying himself all the way. With every slow thrust he kissed her deeper and deeper. Soon there was no way to tell where she began and he ended. He made love to her ever so slowly.

She would cry out his name. _"Sam!"_ And that would drive him further. Soon his rhythm picked up and she was crying out again. " _Sam! I'm going to...I'm..."_

Kissing her again and whispering sweetly. "It's ok sweetheart. It's ok."

Knowing she was right on the edge, he didn't hold back any longer. Two, three more slow thrusts and they came together; holding each other tight, kissing deeply, unable to let go of each other. He moved over to her side and removed the condom, dropping it into the trash can. He pulled her close and she wrapped herself around him. Sam had never been so happy. He wanted to tell her just how happy he was and how much he loved her. He just didn't know if it was the right time and honestly it was something that had always been hard for him. But not with her, with her it just felt _right_.


	5. Chapter 5

Life with Sam was going well. A week had passed since that night at the Penny, she was no longer just his roommate, and she was finally back at work. On her second day back Mike Rodriguez approached her after parade. She was at the coffee station when she heard. "Officer Andy McNally. How's it going?

Andy stiffened a little at his voice. There was something about him she just didn't like; managing a tight smile she nodded. "Detective."

He chuckled and reached for her arm. "I know we got off on the wrong foot Andy but you can call me Mike."

She pulled away from him, looking at him funny and thought _not likely._ "It's McNally and I'll stick with Detective if it's all the same to you."

Jerry and Oliver had been just watching the scene unfold but when he reached for her Ollie took off across the room. Jerry stopped him halfway and put his hand on his shoulder when they saw Sam coming out of the locker room. Sam walked over and followed his friend's line of sight. He started to move and Jerry stopped him. "Give her a minute Sammy." Sam grabbed the back of the closest chair to keep from hitting something or someone.

Mike held up his hand. "Sorry. I just wanted to say that I'm glad you're back. You're a good copper and 15 Division has missed you."

She turned to face him and crossed her arms. "You don't know me well enough to know what kind of cop I am."

Mike stepped closer and spoke quietly. "I've been asking about you. Look, I don't want there to be any awkwardness between us. "

Sam was done being nice. He walked over with Oliver and Jerry on his heels as Andy was saying. "I think you're too late on that."

Oliver spoke because he knew Sam would rip Rodriguez's head off if he did. "Detective."

Mike smiled and nodded. "Shaw. Barber. Sammy."

It was all Sam had in him not to smack the smug look off his face. He crossed his arms and stood watching him. Ollie jumped in. "We need to get out there. You ready McNally?" She nodded and picked up the coffees she'd made, handing Sam and Oliver theirs before picking up her own.

Mike raised an eyebrow. "Must be nice."

All Oliver could think was _this guy is an idiot_ as he turned to face him _._ "What must be nice?"

Mike waved his hand. "Having a beautiful woman make your coffee."

Jerry and Andy drug Sam out of the station. Oliver shot Rodriguez a dirty look and walked out. They had to stuff Sam in a cruiser to keep him from going back inside. Jerry took the keys and gave them to Andy. "Get him out of here."

She drove off and the first twenty minutes were in silence. Sam finally spoke. "Are you ok?"

Andy glanced sideways. "I'm ok. Are you?"

Sam sighed and ran his hand across his face. "Yeah. As long as you are."

She reached over and took his hand. They spent the rest of the shift pretty busy and Sam had calmed down tremendously by the time they got back to the barn. They quickly finished their paperwork and went to change both eager for alone time.

Andy was all smiles when she walked out of the locker room because she knew Sam would be waiting on her. Everything came to a crashing halt when she saw Luke waiting. She tried to step around him and he put his hand on her arm. "Andy, wait! I just want to talk."

She pulled away and looked up at him. "I have nothing to say to you."

He smiled. "I just want another chance. We were good together. You can't tell me you don't miss us."

Andy scoffed and stood up straight. "There was _never_ an _us._ There was _you_ and _your career_. _You_ did this. How do you expect me to ever trust you again?" Luke reached out and caressed her cheek. She jerked away. "Don't touch me."

Luke stiffened. "I'll win you back."

Andy saw Sam walking towards them. She held her hand out and Luke smiled thinking it was for him. He reached towards her only to be stopped short by her stepping sideways and taking Sam's hand. "Let it go, it's over."

Sam wrapped his arm around her as they walked towards the door. Luke's blood ran cold. "Oh. It's _far_ from over."

Sam waited until they were in the truck to say anything. "You're quite popular today." Andy swatted him. "Oww! What? I'm just saying."

She scowled at him. "It's not funny. I don't know what the hell is wrong with them."

Sam chuckled as he started up his truck. "Of course you don't."

She looked mad and crossed her arms, glaring at him. "I'm _serious_ Sam!"

He reached over and ran his thumb across her cheek. "I know sweetheart. I wasn't saying...I just meant, how could they not. Andy, you're gorgeous, smart, amazing, compassionate, and did I mention gorgeous." She was smiling now and rolled her eyes at him. "How could they _not_? Although if they keep it up, I will step in."

She leaned into his touch. "I wouldn't worry about it. We should stop by the Penny for a drink."

Sam nodded. "Yeah. Sounds good."

They pulled up in the lot a few minutes later. When they went inside Andy kissed Sam's cheek before going to join her friends and he slid onto a stool next to Oliver and Jerry. Jerry was smiling ear to ear. "That's a good look for you Sammy." He looked at his friend questioningly. Jerry nodded towards Andy. "Love my friend. Love."

Oliver smacked Sam on the back and nodded. "Barber has a point."

Sam sighed and took a big swig of his beer. " _Feels_ good too."

Oliver and Jerry smiled big. They knew that would be the only admission they would get out of him. After a scotch, a couple of beers, and some great conversation they joined the rookies. Sam and Andy spent a couple of hours drinking and headed home.

Andy was partnered with Ollie the next day. "McNally, we really like what you're done with our Sammy."

Andy blushed a little. "I haven't really done anything."

He chuckled. "Yeah. You've only made him happy. That's not too much."

She smiled. "I love him Oliver."

Ollie smiled and nodded. "I know." He looked sideways at her. "I'm glad you guys finally got together. I know it was tough after... but I'm glad."

She sighed. "Can I talk to you about something?" Oliver nodded. "What do you really think of Luke?"

His jaw dropped and he stared at her for a minute. "Really?" She nodded without looking over at him. He shifted in his seat. "Ok. Well, Callaghan has been around for a little while. He's a solid detective."

She shook her head. "I mean as a person."

He grimaced. "Oh. Ok. Well, until the thing with you, I would've said stand-up guy. Maybe works a little too much but that's what this life is like sometimes. But stand-up guys don't treat good women like he did you." Andy blushed at his comment. "Why do you ask?"

She replayed the run-in outside the locker room to him. "He's making me a little uneasy and obviously I can't tell Sam. That whole situation is bad enough without adding to it." Oliver nodded. "I'm not really sure what to do."

He sighed and drummed the steering wheel with his thumb. "We'll work it out but you definitely made the right choice by not telling Sammy." Andy nodded and nothing else was said.

Friday night was a big night at the Penny. They were trying out a live band, _Windy City,_ all the posters said they played music from the70's to the present. They were on their way home from having a few drinks with their friends and Sam could tell Andy was excited. "Sam we should go to the Penny Friday night. I'd really love to see the band."

Sam smiled. "Yeah. Ok. Perfect date night; dinner, movie, and live music."

Andy raised an eyebrow. "Date night?"

Sam pulled up to their house and put the truck in Park. He gently pulled Andy over into his lap as she squealed. She kissed him deeply as he wrapped her up in his arms. "I promised you a date. Even if we have paperwork we should be done by 6:00. If we take a change of clothes then we can just leave from the barn."

Andy was smiling big. "It sounds like fun."

Sam kissed her. "Good." Kissing her deeply. "How about we get inside before the neighbors call the police?"

Andy giggled. "We _are_ the police." Sam opened his door and helped her slide out. From the minute Sam mentioned date Andy was already planning on what she would wear.

Sam had found a movie theater/restaurant on the other side of town and made reservations. It was going to be a great night. Friday came pretty quickly. They were getting ready for shift.

Andy was in the bathroom. "Sweetheart, what are you wearing tonight?"

Andy chuckled. "No way Swarek, you'll just have to wait and see."

He leaned in the doorway of the bathroom and watched her. "That's not fair."

She shrugged. "Haven't you heard life's not fair?" And she broke out in a huge smile.

He scowled at her before going back to his closet. "Fine." He pulled out a dark purple button-up and charcoal slacks and put them in his garment bag.

Andy came out as he was zipping it up. "What did you decide on?"

Sam shrugged. "Guess you'll just have to wait and see." He smirked and walked out with his bags. Andy had to laugh. He took her bags as she walked into the living room. Sam carried their stuff to the truck while Andy locked up. He waited by the truck with her door open. She wrapped her arms around him when she walked up and pulled him close. She teased her lips over his several times, barely making contact. Sam loved _**and**_ hated the tease. It took his breath away. He pushed her against the truck as he crushed his lips against hers.

Andy gasped and whispered. _"Sam_." As he kissed her neck.

He growled as he planted deep kisses and little nibbles across her neck and collar bones, wrapping his fingers in her hair to hold her close. He whispered, " _I love you Andy."_

She gasped at the sensations he was causing and at this admittance. She snaked her fingers through his hair. " _Oh! Sam! I love you too."_

He pressed himself against her, kissing her, letting his tongue dart out and brush her lips. He pulled away clearing his throat and said breathlessly. "We should go before we're late." He brushed his nose across hers and helped her into the truck.

Andy couldn't keep the smile off her face. She was all about being unpredictable and Sam couldn't have picked a less predictable moment to tell her for the first time that he loves her. She was sitting on the bench in the locker room lacing up her boots, thinking about it.

Traci had been watching Andy for several minutes. Every day since she had moved in with Sam, Traci had noticed a change. She was smiling more and more but today was different. "Andy? What's going on with you dude?"

She looked up at Traci and smiled. "He told me he loves me Trac."

Traci laughed. "We all _knew_ that already. When did he tell you?" Traci knew how Andy was.

She felt like her face was going to split open. "This morning before we got in the truck to come to work. We were kissing and he just...he just whispered it in my ear."

Traci laughed. "Dude you have it _bad_. I'm really happy for you." They made their way to parade and as soon as a Traci saw Sam she shook her head. He was standing in the back in his usual spot. He winked at Andy as they made eye contact. Traci elbowed her.

This exchange didn't go unnoticed by Oliver and Jerry. "You did it didn't you?" Sam looked sideways at Ollie and quirked an eyebrow. Oliver's jaw dropped. "You told her you love her."

Sam smiled even bigger. "Yeah. I told her." Ollie and Jerry chuckled at his _so what_ attitude.

Callaghan and Rodriguez were close enough to hear the conversation. Jerry patted him on the shoulder. "I take it she said it back?" Sam nodded. "That's great brother! Really great!"

Sam nodded. "We're going to the Penny tonight. McNally wants to see that band. You guys coming?"

Jerry nodded and Oliver shrugged. "I'll ask Zoe. Right after shift?"

Sam shook his head. "We have dinner/movie reservations at 7:00 besides the music doesn't start until 10:00."

Oliver chuckled. "Dinner and movie _reservations?_ What?"

Sam laughed. Andy turned to look when she heard him. "You guys should think about taking Nash and Zoe. It's over on Heron. Cinebistro, they serve you dinner and then you sit back and watch a movie afterwards."

Jerry laughed and shook his head. "Never in my life."

Best walked in and could see the megawatt smile Sam was wearing. He thought _it's about time._ Putting on his Staff Sergeant face he said. "Swarek wipe that smile off your face so we can get down to business."

Sam's smiled disappeared as everyone turned to look. "Yes sir." And it reappeared as soon as everyone turned back around. Best handed out assignments and he got desk duty with Andy. "We should be able to get out on time tonight."

Andy smiled. "I can't wait. What are we going to eat?" Sam shook his head. " _Sam_?"

He shook his head again. "Nope. It's a surprise McNally but I promise you're going to like it." She tried several more times to get the info out of Sam but he wouldn't budge.

Andy had caught Rodriguez watching them several times. She did not like him or the way he looked at her.

Rodriguez had agreed to try and help his friend get the woman he loves back. After watching Luke he sees that he really just wants to get her away from Swarek. Now he's decided he wants her to himself and he knows it won't be easy. He's going to make his first move tonight at the Penny.

Shift was over, their paperwork was finished and they went to change. Andy had picked a burgundy strapless dress with an asymmetrical cut hemline. One side stopped six inches above her knee and the other side six inches below and she wore black strappy heels. She curled her hair a little, used the raspberry lotion that Sam liked so much, put in silver hoops, and put on some light make-up.

Traci whistled as she sat down to put on her heel. "Swarek is going to _die."_ She picked up her bags. "I hear we'll be seeing you guys at the Penny later?" Andy nodded. "Well if you get sexy time with Officer Hottie, you better not come to the bar."

Andy laughed. "Traci! We'll be there, sexy time or not." Traci headed for the door as she shook her head. "Hey Trac! Can you wait on me?"

Her best friend had made it to the door, opened it and whistled. Sam actually blushed a little before rolling his eyes. "Sam's right here. Are you sure you want me to wait?"

Andy smiled. She was relieved. "No. That's ok. You go have funny with Jerry and we'll see you guys later."

A few minutes later Andy opened the door to see Sam leaning against the wall. He was talking to Oliver and didn't hear the door open. Oliver stopped midsentence and stared. Sam turned to look at what could possibly shut his best friend up. Sam's jaw dropped and Andy blushed. He pushed himself off the wall and slowly walked to her. "Wow!" He let out a shaky breath. He took her hand and kissed it. "Mc...Andy, you look amazing!"

She leaned in and kissed his cheek. "You look pretty good there too Swarek." She looked around him to Oliver and waved. "Hey Ollie! Will we be seeing you and Zoe tonight?" He nodded. "Great!" Looking back to Sam. "Are you ready?"

He gave her a full dimple smile. "Yes ma'am." He took her bags and they walked out to his truck. He unlocked the door and put their bags in the back. He took her hand. "You really do look amazing."

She smiled and looked up at him. "Purple is a great color on you." She pulled him to her and kissed his neck.

Sam wrapped his arm around her. "You keep doing that and there won't _be_ dinner and a movie much less music.

Andy nipped lightly before releasing him. She looked him up and down. "I'd really _hate_ for all of this to go to waste."

Sam chuckled and held out his hand. "Come on beautiful." She blushed again. It was something Sam loved to see. He helped her up into the truck and they left. They pulled up to Cinebistro 30 minutes later.

Sam watched as Andy's eyes widened and she looked to him. "Sam? Really?" He nodded and she squealed a little.

Sam escorted her inside and gave their name at the concierge. They were escorted to their reserved table. Sam pulled her chair out for her and kissed her neck as she sat down. They enjoyed an amazing meal and were shown to their seats for their movie. The theater was only half full and Sam asked for seats the furthest away from everyone. The usher chuckled as he showed them.

Andy giggled. "I think he thinks we're going to make out."

Sam smiled. "Well he thinks right." Sliding his hand slowly up her thigh. "How could I pass up a chance to make out with a ravishing woman in a dark theater?" Andy raised the chair arm between them and slid closer. He chuckled. "I like the way you think McNally."

She pulled him closer and whispered. "Shut up and kiss me." He growled and claimed her lips with his. Both were breathless when the movie started.

Before the movie got started good Andy was straddling Sam's lap. The things she was doing to him with her lips and should be illegal he thought. Her dress was pushed up and Sam slid his hand between them. Andy wrapped her arms around him more. He couldn't believe they were doing this. He chuckled to himself. He'd never even done this as a crazed hormone filled teenager. As much as he wanted to rip her panties off and take her right there he knew he couldn't take that risk.

Andy knew she was playing in dangerous territory so she pulled herself together. The last thing they needed was to get busted in a movie theater. She let Sam slid her into a safer position in his lap. And hold her close. He chuckled and whispered in her ear. " _You_ are bad. You're going to be the death of me."

She turned and kissed him hard. "I didn't hear you complaining."

He ran his hand slowly up her thigh. She gasped and let her head fall back, reveling her throat to him. He planted light kiss and nibbles until she moaned his name. " _Sam!"_

Soon the movie was over and the lights up. They had righted themselves before the credits had started rolling. Andy giggled at how fast they arranged themselves. Sam laughed and shook his head. _The things this woman gets me into._

They walked out to the truck. "Are you ready to go to the Penny?" He asked as he pulled her into yet another deep kiss.

They pulled away and she smiled as she bit her bottom lip. "Definitely."

He opened the truck door and held out his hand. "Let's go then." He helped her inside and they pulled away a few minutes later.

She couldn't help but wonder if he was frustrated and would rather go home. She squeezed his hand. "Sam?" He turned to look at her. "Would you rather go home?"

He furrowed his brow. "Would you?" She shrugged. "I know you wanted to see the band but if..."

She sighed a little. "I guess I was worried that you might be...you know?"

He shook his head. "No. I don't know."

Looking down at their hands she said. "Frustrated."

He chuckled. "McNally?" She wouldn't look up. He squeezed her hand lightly. "Sweetheart, look at me." She finally did. "You think that I'm frustrated?" She shrugged. "I'm _not_. I'm enjoying every single bit of tonight. We have all the time in the world. Ok?"

She broke out in a smile and nodded. "Ok."

He beamed back at her. "That's my girl."


	6. Chapter 6

They pulled into the Penny twenty minutes later. At some point in the evening Traci had sent her a text saying they had a table saved for all of them. The lot was packed and it was almost impossible to find a parking space. Normally this kind of night would've sent Sam home but she wanted to be here so they were. He slid his arm around her waist as they walked inside. "Traci and Jerry have a table for us." They scanned the packed bar looking for their friends. Andy's eyes landed on a familiar but out of place face. "Oh. Hell!"

Sam's head snapped around to her. "What?" She nodded towards the bar. "What the _hell_ is _he_ doing here?"

The smiling face of Donovan Boyd greeted them. He raised a beer and nodded. Andy tensed. "He _better_ not be here for you."

Sam pulled her close and turned her towards him. "I'm _not_ going under _ever_ again. Ok?" She could see he meant it and she nodded. He kissed the tip of her nose. "Let's find our friends."

Boyd wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes. "Freaking _amazing."_

Rodriguez had been watching them through the mirror behind the bar. He turned and took a swig of his beer. "Yeah. She's pretty hot."

Boyd did a double take. He had been talking to Mike before the couple came in. He shook his head and smirked at the look the new detective was giving McNally. "Words of advice my man?" Mike looked at him sideways and nodded. "Don't _even_ consider it."

Mike laughed. "Why the hell not?"

Boyd chuckled and took a drink of his beer. "I've known Sammy for years. He's one of _the best_ UC guys I've ever worked with." Mike was nodding. "But when it comes to her... and believe me, I'm not exactly a McNally fan but..." Nodding towards Andy. "He'd lose his badge or his life for her. And when I tell you this, I mean it. _Do not_ mess with her. Having Swarek as an enemy is not something you want."

Rodriguez shrugged. "Just enjoying the scenery."

Boyd laughed. "Yeah. Ok. I'll admit she does clean up pretty good but just remember I warned you."

Sam and Andy quickly found their table and all of their friends were waiting. The band was really good and they really did play a huge mix of songs. Oliver had requested _**Some Kind Of Wonderful**_ by Grand Funk Railroad and dedicated it to Zoe. They were so cute, cuddling as Oliver sang it to her.

 

I don't need a whole lot of money;  
I don't need a big fine car.  
I got everything that a man could want;  
I got more than I could ask for.  
I don't have to run around,  
I don't have to stay out all night.  
'Cause I got me a sweet ... a sweet, lovin' woman,  
And she knows just how to treat me right.

Well my baby, she's alright,  
Well my baby, she's clean out-of-sight.  
Don't you know that she's ... she's some kind of wonderful.  
She's some kind of wonderful ... yes she is, she's,  
She's some kind of wonderful, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeahhh...

When I hold her in my arms,  
You know she sets my soul on fire.  
Oooh, when my baby kisses me,  
My heart becomes filled with desire.  
When she wraps her lovin' arms around me,  
About drives me out of my mind.  
Yeah, when my baby kisses me,  
Chills run up and down my spine. : g/grand+funk+railroad/some+kind+]

My baby, she's alright,  
My baby, she's clean out-of-sight.  
Don't you know that she is ... she's some kind of wonderful.  
She's some kind of wonderful ... yes she is,  
She's some kind of wonderful, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeahhh ...

Now is there anybody, got a sweet little woman like mine?  
There got to be somebody, got a, got a sweet little woman like mine? Yeah!  
Can I get a witness?  
Can I get a witness?  
Can I get a witness? Yeah ...  
Can I get a witness? Ohhh ...  
Can I get a witness? Yeah ...  
Can I get a witness? Yes.

I'm talkin', talkin' 'bout my baby. Yeah.  
She's some kind of wonderful.  
Talkin' 'bout my baby.  
She's some kind of wonderful.  
Talkin' 'bout my baby.  
She's some kind of wonderful.  
I'm talkin' 'bout my baby, my baby, my baby.  
She's some kind of wonderful.  
I'm talkin' about my baby, my baby, my baby.  
She's some kind of wonderful.  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, ... my baby, my baby.  
She's some kind of wonderful.  
Talkin' 'bout my baby, my baby, my baby.  
She's some kind of wonderful.  
I'm talkin' 'bout my baby, my baby, my baby.  
She's some kind of wonderful.  
(repeat to fade)

 

Sam wrapped his arms around her and sang along too and Andy couldn't help but laugh. She never thought she'd see Sam like this. All good times were soon over as the band announced the next request.

The lead singer said. "This is to Andy from Luke."

Sam and Andy stiffened. Oliver and Jerry stood up, prepared to do whatever was necessary. Andy squeezed Sam and shook her head. He hissed but nodded and tried to remain as calm as possible.

 

_**3 Doors Down** _

_**Here Without You** _

A hundred days have made me older

Since the last time that I saw your pretty face

A thousand lies have made me colder

And I don't think I can look at this the same

But all the miles that separate

They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face  
I'm here without you baby, but you're still on my lonely mind

I think about you baby, and I dream about you all the time

I'm here without you baby, but you're still with me in my dreams

And tonight, there's only you and me  
The miles just keep rolling As the people leave their way to say, hello

I've heard this life is overrated But I hope that it gets better as we go  
I'm here without you baby, but you're still on my lonely mind

I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time

I'm here without you baby, but you're still with me in my dreams

And tonight girl, there's only you and me  
Everything I know and anywhere I go It gets hard but it won't take away my love

And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done It gets hard but it won't take away my love  
I'm here without you baby, but you're still on my lonely mind

I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time

I'm here without you baby, but you're still with me in my dreams

And tonight girl, there's only you and me  
I'm all alone

 

Boyd was watching all of this unfold. He'd only planned on staying for one drink but this was way too entertaining to pass up. Sam would lose it before the end of the night and although he really wasn't a fan of McNally he did like Sam and he would back him no matter what.

After a while things went back to normal and they were having fun again. People were even out dancing. Sam laughed as he watched Andy move. He leaned in. "Are you going to turn into a Woo Girl McNally?" She elbowed him.

Andy decided that after Luke's little stunt, two could play that game. He was going to get it through his thick head that she's with Sam now even if it kills him. She had enough liquid courage in her and she excused herself. She pointed to the back and mouthed _Bathroom_. Sam nodded. She used the restroom quickly and found the band getting ready to come back on from their break. She stopped the lead singer. "I have a favor to ask." He nodded. "I'd like to sing a song to my boyfriend if you guys can play it."

He smiled. "Sure. What is it?" She took a deep breath. " **If I Ain't Got You**?"

He chuckled. "Yeah sure, we can do that." Holding out his hand. "What's your name?"

She shook his hand. "Andy. Andy McNally."

He nodded. "I'm Jess, nice to meet you. Are you the Andy from earlier?" She nodded. "That wasn't your boyfriend though?" She shook her head. He smiled. "What do you do Andy?"

She said. "I'm an officer with 15 Division."

He chuckled and thought _I bet you drive them crazy._ "Ok Officer McNally. Are you ready?" She nodded. "You're going to bring us back in from break then."

Andy followed him up on stage but stayed hidden. Jess took the mic after telling the others what they were doing. "Ladies and gentlemen, we're _Windy City_. I hope you're enjoying the night. We have a special guest. You all probably know her, Officer Andy McNally with 15 Division. Come on give it up for Andy."

After the initial shock the place went crazy. Sam and Jerry nearly spit their beer everywhere. Sam couldn't believe his ears and then he turned to see her on stage with a mic in hand. She smiled sweetly at him. Oliver stuttered. "D-did anyone know she could sing? CAN she sing? Nash?"

Traci just shrugged. She was as floored as the rest of them. The music started up. Traci shook her head. "Oh! My God!"

Sam turned to her. "What is it Nash?" She just shook her head and pointed to the stage.

Andy took two very deep breaths and said. "It took me a _long, long_ time to get here. We've been through a lot and this song says it all for me Sam." She began to sing. Sam turned his full attention to her.

 

Some people live for the fortune  
Some people live just for the fame  
Some people live for the power, yeah  
Some people live just to play the game  
Some people think that the physical things  
Define what's within  
And I've been there before  
But that life's a bore  
So full of the superficial

 _[Chorus:]_  
Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you, Yeah

Some people search for a fountain  
That promises forever young  
Some people need three dozen roses  
And that's the only way to prove you love them  
Hand me the world on a silver platter  
And what good would it be  
With no one to share  
With no one who truly cares for me

 _[Chorus:]_  
Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you, you, you  
Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you, yeah

 _[Outro:]_  
If I ain't got you with me baby  
So nothing in this whole wide world don't mean a thing  
If I ain't got you with me baby

 

Andy finished with her head down and you could've heard a pin drop. She finally looked up, looked at him and said. "I love you Sam."

He stood in awe of her, everyone did. Somewhere, someone started clapping and the sound became deafening. Andy made her way back to her table and Sam took her in his arms. "You constantly surprise me." He chuckled. "That was amazing Andy. I didn't know you could sing."

She shrugged. "It's no big deal."

He kissed her and the bar erupted again. "I love you."

Everyone at the table gave her hell for not telling them she could sing. Their table was bombarded with drinks and the band got the crowd going again. Andy excused herself for another bathroom trip.

Rodriguez had been watching her all night. He wanted her even more now and he watched as she made her way through the crowd. He slowly followed her and would be waiting when she came out.

Andy was on her way out, not paying attention because she was dancing to the music, and she ran smack into him. She yelped but the sound was lost in the thumping music. She was immediately pinned to the wall and he tried to fight him off but he had her arms pinned. He pressed his body against hers as he leaned in. " _You_ are amazing McNally. Way too much for one man." He ran the tip of his nose across her cheek.

She flinched. "You are an idiot."

He tried to kiss her. She fought him so he grabbed her by the throat and held her still. Boyd had noticed Andy _and_ Rodriguez were missing. "Damn it!" He made his way towards the bathrooms. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. The bastard had McNally pinned to the wall and was trying to kiss her. He didn't even think twice and yelled. "Hey! Get the hell off her!" And cleared the distance quickly grabbing Rodriguez by the shoulder.

Rodriguez pulled lose. "Mind your own business Boyd. You said it yourself, you don't even like her much."

Andy couldn't believe who was coming to her rescue. Donovan Boyd had her assailant by the arm and was pulling him away. Rodriguez connected a fist with Boyd's face twice, black eye and bloody nose. Boyd got a few good shots in before two guys came down the hall. They went for Boyd but saw Andy shake her head. "He was helping me. It's the guy on the ground that needs an escort out."

The guys were Officers Cody James and Greg Santiago from 15 Division. They escorted a bleeding Rodriguez out the back door. Boyd was cursing. "You ok McNally?"

She nodded, still a little confused at her savior. "Thanks Don." She stepped closer and checked out his face. "Come on. Let's get you some ice on that."

Sam had just realized Andy had been gone a while when he turned to see her escorting Boyd to their table. He had an ice pack on his eye and she looked disheveled. Sam tensed and growled as they got closer. " _What the hell?"_ Everyone at the table turned their attention to the new arrival. Andy pushed him down onto a stool and Sam took her by the shoulders. "Andy? What happened and why are you with Boyd?"

Donovan smirked as Andy said. "Rodriguez was waiting for me when I came out and Boyd came to my rescue."

Sam slammed his fist into the table and made a move towards the door. Oliver, Jerry, Chris and Dov made a move to go with him. "Son of a bitch."

Andy grabbed his arm. "Sam, he's gone. Santiago and Cody drug him out of here. Thanks to Boyd, I'm fine."

Sam looked at Don. "Thank you."

Boyd had lost his smugness. "No problem. I know we haven't exactly gotten along in the past." Andy snorted. "I'm trying to apologize McNally." She nodded. "I'm sorry. I can see how important you are to Sammy and that says a lot about you."

Everyone stared at Boyd. Sam finally spoke as he held out his hand. "Thanks Don."

Boyd shook his hand. "No one is going to lay a hand on a woman in front of me. I don't care who she is." Another round of drinks came and Boyd was welcomed into the group.

Sam pulled Andy close and spoke where only she could hear. "Are you really ok?" She nodded. "What did he do?"

She sighed. "He pinned me to the wall and tried to kiss me. Nothing too serious."

Sam growled again. "McNally!"

She hushed him with a kiss. "He didn't hurt me." She cupped his face in her hands and made him look at her. "Everything is fine, ok?"

Sam finally gave her a tight nod. He looked at Boyd and got a nod from him too. It took some time but their good mood finally came back. The band took another break and paid a visit to their table. A few drinks were had before the band returned. Jess took the mic again. "Ladies and gentlemen, we want to thank you for showing up tonight. We hope you've enjoyed our show." Everyone went crazy; clapping, cheering, and whistling. He raised a hand. "Thank you so much. We've really enjoyed playing for you. It's not lost on me that most of you are coppers. I just want to take a minute to say thank you to the officers and their loved ones that sacrifice every day to keep our streets safe." The non-law enforcement crowd clapped and cheered. "I've spent some time talking to you all tonight and I'm blown away. The love you guys have for each other leaves me speechless." It seemed like everyone pulled their significant other closer. "So I'm dedicating this song to the officers of 15 Division and the people that love them."

 

_**Soldier by Gavin DeGraw** _

 Where did all the people go?  
They got scared when the lights went low.  
I'll get you through it nice and slow,  
When the world's spinning out of control.

Afraid of what they might lose  
Might get scraped or they might get bruised.  
You could beg them, what's the use?  
That's why it's called a moment of truth

I'll get it if you need it,  
I'll search if you don't see it,  
You're thirsty, I'll be rain,  
You get hurt, I'll take your pain.

I know you don't believe it,  
But I said it and I still mean it,  
When you heard what I told you,  
When you get worried I'll be your soldier.

Funny when times get hard,  
At the last moment when you're supposed to charge,  
Always on the longest yard,  
Oh, they feel their feet getting cold.

Hiding here, hiding there,  
Find them underneath the stairs,  
People hiding everywhere,  
Trying to be still like a stone.

I'll get it if you need it,  
I'll search if you can't see it,  
You're thirsty, I'll be rain,  
You get hurt, I'll take your pain.

I know you don't believe it,  
But I said it and I still mean it,  
When you heard what I told you,  
When you get worried I'll be your soldier.

My aim is so true,  
I wanna show you,  
I'll try forever,  
I'm never gonna say "surrender".

I'll get it if you need it,  
I'll search if you can't see it,  
You're thirsty, I'll be rain,  
You get hurt, I'll take your pain.

I know you don't believe it,  
But I said it and I still mean it,  
When you heard what I told you,  
When you get worried I'll be your soldier.

I'll be your soldier  
Well I'll be, oh I'll be your soldier  
I'll be your soldier  
I'll be your soldier

La ra la ra ra ra, la ra la ra ra _[x2]_

 

The bar was quiet through the entire song. The song ended and Jess said. "Thank you all and goodnight."

After raucous applause from the crowd the band bowed and left the stage. They spent a little more time talking with everyone before packing up. Sam slid his hand down to the small of Andy's back and leaned in to whisper. "I'm ready when you are."

A devilish smile crossed her lips. "Let's go then."

Sam chuckled as he motioned for the waitress. He gave her the money for their tab, they said goodnight, and left. Sam opened the truck door for Andy and helped her inside. He climbed in and headed for home. Andy couldn't keep her hands off him. He was doing everything he could to keep the truck on the road. He said breathlessly. "McNally, I'm loving all of this but we're going to have an accident if you don't stop."

She slid her hand across his hard throbbing erection, leaned over and nibbled his ear. "Then pull over Sam."

He looked at her and sheer lust filled her eyes. He pulled over into a parking lot and barely put the truck in park before Andy was straddling his lap, crushing her lips to his. She rocked her hips back and forth as she kissed and licked his neck and ears. Sam had a death grip on her hips, controlling the pressure. He growled. "Andy!"

The hunger in his voice drove her crazy. She bit a little harder and sucked on his neck. Sam hissed at the pain _and_ pleasure. Andy slid her hands down between them to unbuckle and unzip Sam's pants. She gently eased him out of his boxers and slowly stroked him. His head fell back as he enjoyed the feeling of her warm hand sliding up and down, gently squeezing. The hunger for Andy took over and he slid his hand between them finding her panties missing. He raised her up and slid himself inside her, both gasping at the feeling.

He was over taken by the whole night; dinner, the movie, her singing, the incident where Boyd helped her. He thrust himself into her hard several times as he freed her breasts from her dress; kissing and sucking gently. She gasped. "SAM!"

He pulled her close. "I'm sorry." Kissing her. "I'm sorry sweetheart." He was moving slowly now.

She whispered in his ear. "No. Don't stop. Harder Sam. Harder."

He gripped her hips and slammed himself into her. Everything came flooding back and soon she was wrapping her arms around him. " _Sam! I...I...I'm...Oh! Sam_!"

He held her close. " _Me too! Me too! Oh! Andy_!" And he held her tight as they came together. She fell against him, and he lazily kissed her shoulders and ran his fingers through her hair. They were both breathing heavily. He chuckled. "Wow."

Andy nodded into his shoulder. "Wow."

She slid back into her seat, leaving her feet in Sam's lap. He buttoned and zipped his pants back up. Kissing her hand he started the truck back up and drove them home. He practically carried her inside and to their bedroom. They made love again, this time much slower.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Since they had the night shift the next day they slept in. Sam woke up before Andy and he quietly slid out of bed to go to the bathroom. He came back in to see that she had rolled over. Fury flooded his veins when he saw the bruises on her neck. He slammed his fist into the wall and she flew up out of the bed. "Sam?"

He was cursing as he crossed the room and sat down beside her. "That son of a bitch. I'm going to fucking kill him." He reached for her and she pulled away.

When she heard the noise it scared her awake. She sat bolt upright in bed, her heart pounding. The look in Sam's eyes scared the hell out of her. She was almost afraid to let him touch her. "Sam, what's wrong?"

Andy pulling away from him scared him more than anything. He looked at her, hurt and fury in his eyes. "I wouldn't hurt you."

She reached out and put her hand on his chest. "I know. I'm sorry you...you just scared me and looked so...angry. I don't understand."

He traced the tips of his fingers across her neck and said through clenched teeth. "Does it hurt?"

She looked at him confused and shook her head. "What Sam?"

He had to swallow back the bile. "You have bruises on your neck." Trying to breathe he said. "Does it hurt?"

She ran her own hand across her neck as if she could feel them and shook her head. "No."

He stood up and started pacing, rubbing his hands across his face. "You said it was nothing. You didn't tell me that he did that..." Pointing to her neck. "...to you."

She could tell he was about to lose it. She reached out for him. "Sam?" It took him a few minutes but he finally went to her and sat down. He just stared at her neck as he ran his fingers across the marks. She tilted his face up to hers. "I'm sorry. I didn't think..."

He whispered. "What did he do to you?"

She let out a heavy sigh. She hadn't told him everything because she knew what would happen. "He pinned me against the wall and tried to kiss me. When I wouldn't let him he put his hand around my throat to hold me still." She shook her head at the look of pure rage on Sam's face. The tear that rolled down his cheek scared her the most. "I didn't think that this..." Running her hand across her neck. "...would happen."

He pulled away when she reached out to touch his cheek. "Andy, you could've told me. And last night... in the truck...I wouldn't have..." He shook his head and looked down. "Did he do anything else?"

She never thought this would happen. "Sam, last night, with you... in the truck...was amazing. He didn't do anything else, I promise. Boyd showed up before it got any worse."

Sam silently reminded himself to buy Boyd a nice bottle of scotch. He took a few deep breaths, staring into her beautiful eyes. "You're reporting this right?" She nodded. "Ok." Sam felt absolutely helpless and it wasn't a feeling he liked at all. He didn't know what else to say so he walked out. Slowly he walked into the kitchen and straight to the coffee maker. He went through the motions as he thought about her.

Andy silently cursed Mike Rodriguez. He had ruined a potentially good morning/afternoon. She sat in the bed as she listened to Sam in the kitchen. She was surprised that he hadn't taken off in his truck to track the bastard down. She gave him a few minutes before slipping on his t-shirt and walking into the kitchen. The door to his patio was open and she found him outside leaning against a railing.

He heard her come out but couldn't bear to turn around right now. She put her hand on his back and he stood up. She wrapped her arms around him and he covered her hands with his. After a few minutes he pulled her around in front of him and held her close, kissing the top of her head.

Andy could feel his heart pounding and he was practically shaking. She spoke quietly. "Sam, let's go inside. The coffee is ready and I'll make you something to eat."

He kissed the top of her head again. "I'll take that coffee but I'm not very hungry right now. Let me make something for you or we could go to Ray's. It's almost lunch time."

She sighed. "Maybe Ray's would be good. Let's get a shower."

He finally looked down at her. "You go ahead. I'll be there in a few minutes." Andy wouldn't move. He hooked his finger under her chin and lifted her face to his. "I promise. I'll be right there." He kissed her and she nodded.

She stopped for a minute in the doorway and just watched him. She finally went back to their room and called Oliver from Sam's phone.

Oliver smiled when he saw Sam's name on the caller I.D. "Hey brother! Shouldn't you be sleeping in with McNally?"

Andy chuckled a little. "Oliver it's me."

He looked at the phone to make sure he read it right. "McNally? Why are you calling me from Sammy's phone? Is he ok?"

She sighed. "He's...he's not injured. Ollie it's a huge mess." She quickly told him about the bruises and what really happened last night.

Oliver's blood was boiling. "Son of a bitch! I'm going to kill him." He took a few deep breathes. "Are you really ok?"

She nodded as if he could see her. "It doesn't hurt. I need your help Ollie. You know he'll kill him if he sees him."

Oliver cursed again and knew he had to tell her about Luke's connection to Rodriguez. "Andy, there's something you need to know." He told her what Jerry had found the day after the poker game.

Andy shook her head and used a few of Sam's words from this morning. Oliver actually chuckled because he'd never heard her talk like that. "Thanks Ollie. This is just such a mess. What was he thinking?"

He agreed. "I don't really know. I'll call Jerry and we'll be there when you get there."

She sighed heavily. "Thank you. We'll see you soon." Andy went to the bathroom and started the shower, wishing he would join her. She was soaping up her hair when she felt the cool breeze from the curtain opening.

He spoke quietly. "Let me do that for you." She let him replace her hands with his. As he rinsed the shampoo off his hands he realized he enjoyed the intimacy of this almost as much as holding her. He used her body wash next, touching her sent electricity through him. _God! I love this woman._ _When I get my hands on that son of a bitch I will kill him._

Andy could feel him tensing up again. She turned to face him and pulled him down for a kiss, pressing herself against him. He tensed even more although he returned her passionate kiss. She whispered in his ear. "Sammy!"

Usually that would be enough to cause him to ravish her right there. He kissed her deeply again and pulled back, caressing her face he shook his head. "I can't."

This hurt her. "Sam, I'm ok. He didn't do anything else."

He had to take a minute to control himself. He voice was so quiet, controlled but she could feel the anger. " _I can't Andy. I...I just can't. I don't want to hurt you and I can't promise..."_

She nodded, disappointed that this was happening. "Ok." She rinsed her hair and her body before she pulled back the curtain.

Sam wanted to punch something. He _hated_ making her unhappy. He touched her arm. "Andy? Please..."

She turned back to him. "It's ok." She stood on her toes and kissed him softly.

He stayed in the shower for a few extra minutes. When he stepped out she wasn't in the bedroom. He sighed and slowly got dressed, knowing he was going to have to make this up to her. He just knew he was still too pissed to make love to her. He finished dressing and went to the living room. She wasn't there either. "Andy?"

Her bag was missing. _Please tell me she didn't walk to work._ He sighed and opened the front door. She was sitting on their front steps with her bag at her feet. "Andy?" He walked down and stood in front of her.

She gave a pained smile. "Are you ready?" She reached up for his hand.

 _Damn it!_ He sat his bag down, took her hand and pulled her up into his arms, kissing her as he pulled her close. "I love you."

She sighed as he kissed her. No matter what was happening with them; one touch, one kiss would seemingly melt things away. "I love you."

He kissed her neck and nibbled her ear. "I just need some time ok?" She nodded.

He took their bags and her hand as they walked to the truck. They stopped at Ray's and had a good lunch. The funk seemed to lift slightly; he even gave her a genuine smile at one point. She knew it would all disappear when they got to the barn.

Andy breathed a sigh of relief when they pulled into the lot and all of their friends, including Boyd, were standing outside of the Sally Port talking and waiting. Boyd's presence didn't really surprise her, not after last night. Sam sat for a minute after turning the truck off. He reached over and took her hand. "Andy, I...I just want you to know that I'm not going to do anything crazy." He was talking to her but looking out the window. "I know that if I got my hands on him I _would_ kill him but it's not worth losing you."

She nodded as the tears were rolling down her cheeks. "Let's just go see Frank and try to put this all behind us." Later she would think _If it were all that easy._

Sam squeezed her hand before getting out and walking around to her door. He helped her out and pulled her into a hug.

The others were watching. Traci shook her head. "This is bad guys, real bad."

Oliver sighed. "She called me this morning." Everyone turned to look at him. "That son of a bitch left bruises on her neck." Everyone gasped.

Jerry pulled Traci closer. "Oh! Shit. Sammy's going to kill Rodriguez."

Sam and Andy slowly walked up to their friends. Sam nodded and she spoke. "Hey."

The bruises were small but prominent. Traci wrapped her arms around Andy and squeezed. "I can help you cover them up." Andy nodded.

Boyd finally spoke. "She needs to have them documented first. Frank's already expecting us."

Sam turned to the Guns and Gangs detective. He'd always gotten along with him but since he stopped doing UC they hadn't spoken much. Mainly because he blamed Andy for Sam's cover being blown when it was really Jerry's fault. "You called him already?"

Boyd shook his head. "No. He called me this morning. I guess someone told him about last night." Everyone looked around and shrugged, meaning it wasn't any of them.

Luke came walking by with a smug smile. "Aww, look, the gang's all here."

Oliver snapped and grabbed Luke. "You son of bitch."

Luke pulled away. "What the hell Shaw? Have you lost your mind?"

Oliver went to grab him again but was pulled back by Jerry, Chris, and Boyd. He threw his hands up. "Let go of me."

Luke chuckled. "What the hell has Shaw acting crazy?" Ollie made another move for him but luckily the others still had a hold of him.

Andy turned to face him, Luke gasped at the marks on her neck. "You left me for this? I would never lay my hands on you."

Andy was pissed now. "Sam _has_ never and _would_ never do anything like this. He's only done the one thing you _never_ could."

Luke scoffed and snapped. "What the hell would that be?"

Andy smiled. "Love me. He _loves me._ You never could because you were so wrapped up in your damn career to care about anyone else, except maybe Jo."

Luke cringed at that. "I _did_ love you Andy but _you_ were so damn wrapped up in Swarek to even see. He doesn't give a damn about you. Let a UC job come up and he'll be gone again. _That_ is what Sammy boy loves." Scoffing. "Not you."

Jerry caught everyone by surprising when he punched Luke in the face. "Don't _ever_ come near McNally or Sam again. And let your _little friend_ Detective Rodriguez know that his day is coming too."

Luke looked absolutely smug as hell as his lip bled all over his suit. "Jesus Swarek! You have all of your friends fighting for you? Not even man enough to do it yourself?"

Jerry grabbed him by his jacket. "You self-righteous son of a bitch. God forbid you let her actually be happy. You enlist your friend to cause problems and he ends up assaulting McNally last night but I'm sure you already knew that."

Luke held his hands up. "Whoa! I have _no idea_ what you're talking about."

Boyd piped in this time. "You were there last night Callaghan. Your buddy attacked McNally. Her damn neck? That was _your_ friend not Sammy."

Luke shook his head. "What are you even doing here Don? You can't stand her and besides I left after her _touching tribute_ to Sammy."

Sam had had about enough of this but he knew if he did anything it would end up in him beating the life out of Callaghan. Boyd sensing Sam's rage; stepped in front of him and took off his shades. "McNally and I may not be friends but no man ever lays their hands on a woman if she doesn't want it."

Luke laughed. "And what? You came to her rescue?"

Boyd nodded. "I may be a bastard but I'm not that much of a bastard, which is more than I can say for you. Rodriguez told me everything and I've already given my statement at headquarters along with the two uniformed officers that drug his sorry ass out of the Penny."

The Sally Port door opened and Frank walked out. He looked around at the extremely tense scene. "What's going on out here?" Everyone looked around and then looked back at Frank. "And why the hell is Callaghan bleeding?"

Luke shrugged. "Must have cut myself shaving."

Frank gave him a disbelieving look. He actually wanted to laugh. "Why don't you go get cleaned up then?" Luke shrugged and walked inside. "McNally, Boyd, and Swarek in my office. The rest of you, parade is in 20 minutes."

Sam, Andy, and Boyd followed Frank back inside to his office. "Have a seat." Boyd leaned against the file cabinet by the door and Sam and Andy took the chairs in front of the desk. "McNally, you ok?" She nodded. "You sure?"

She nodded again. "It doesn't hurt sir."

Frank looked to Boyd. "And you?"

Boyd chuckled and winced because it hurt his lip. "I've had worse Frank."

Best nodded. "I'm glad you're all ok. McNally, I'm going to need your statement and to document the bruises." Andy nodded.

Sam spoke for the first time since he asked Boyd about Frank. "What's going to happen to Rodriguez?"

Frank sighed as he leaned forward on his desk. "He's disappeared."

Sam snapped his head towards Frank and growled. _"What? How the hell did he disappear?"_

Frank held up a hand to his old friend. "It's been brought to my attention that there is much more to Detective Rodriguez than we ever knew."

Sam felt Andy's hand twitch before she spoke. "What do you mean?"

Boyd spoke this time. "Barber did some digging after the poker game and found that Rodriguez is an old friend of Callaghan's from Chicago P.D., which really isn't a big deal but this morning I did my own digging. Sammy, you know I have contacts in the states." Sam nodded. "I called in a few favors and it seems that our boy is dirty. He's been under investigation but nothing has ever been pinned on him."

Sam hissed. "What are they looking at him for?" Boyd and Frank exchanged looks. "Frank? Don?"

Frank took a deep breath. "Boyd's people say he's one of Anton Hill's people."

Sam's stomach flipped and Andy squeezed his hand. Boyd's phone ringing made Andy jump. He held up and hand and answered. "Yeah?" Whoever it was only spoke for a few minutes and Boyd just listened. "Thanks." And he hung up. "It gets worse."

Frank turned his attention to Boyd. "What's going on?"

Boyd paced back and forth. "I had my people reach out even further." He scratched his beard, trying to figure out how to say it and not have Sam explode. "There's a contract out on McNally."

Frank and Sam stood up but Sam growled. "What?" Boyd reluctantly nodded. "It's been almost two years. Why now?"

Boyd shook his head. "Sammy, you know a man like him never forgets. You got closer than any UC ever has. He knows about you two. He has eyes and ears everywhere."

Andy had been trying to process everything. She finally stood up. "What are we going to do?"

Sam pulled her to him. "We're going to get you to a safe house first."

She shook her head. "No Sam! I'm not going to hide."

He took her by the arms. "This is not up for discussion Andy. I will not lose you."

She reached up and caressed his cheek. "I'm a cop too. This could finally be our chance to get him. If I disappear they'll know."

Frank sighed. "As much as I hate it, she's right."

Boyd agreed. "I may be able to get enough from my people to prove he ordered the hit. I've got my best team looking for Rodriguez and we can keep her safe."

Frank walked back to his desk. "We'll get unmarked protective details for your apartment and someone will always be watching you at work."

Sam nodded. "She'll be riding with me." Frank tried to say something. "It's not open for discussion Frank. I _will not_ let someone else ride with her."

Frank knew there was no reason to argue. Sam would get what he wanted so he nodded. "Fine. Are you still at Nash's?"

Sam pulled her close thinking she would hesitate. She shook her head. "No sir. I live with Sam."

Frank looked absolutely stunned and a small smile crossed his lips before he got serious again. "Ok. We'll get eyes on your place."

Boyd nodded. "We have time. Rodriguez was clearly sent in to get Intel on the situation. We'll have a couple of days before he sends someone in."

Andy's arm tightened around Sam. He ran his hand up and down her back to soothe her. He could feel the tension rolling off her now. He turned to her and said, almost pleadingly. "You don't have to do this sweetheart." Boyd and Frank shifted at the intimate words coming from Sam. In all the years Frank had known him, he'd never seen this side. Sam ran his hands up and down her arms. "We all know you're a bad ass copper. I think we should consider the safe house."

Andy shook her head. "I'm not trying to be a bad ass Sam but I'm not going to hide either. I won't put you and everyone else I love in his sights instead. This may be the best way to catch him once and for all. I know you want that."

Sam pulled her to him. "I want you alive and unharmed. I don't give a damn about Anton Hill." Andy opened her mouth to remind him of Emily and the case that was blown. He shook his head. "I don't care about him anymore Andy. _You_. _You_ are my only concern now. Please."

She wanted to kiss him, to let him know it would be ok but this was not the place. "I'm not scared Sam. I'll have my partner watching my back."

Frank smiled. "You'll have the whole department watching your back."

Boyd cleared his throat. "As soon as I have more information we can get a plan together. I don't think this should go past the four of us until we know more. Just keep doing what you do. Sam, I'll bring some stuff to your house later."

Sam nodded, understanding that he meant guns. They always left their service weapons at work so they would need something for the house and his truck just in case. Frank nodded. "You guys should get ready for parade."

Sam and Andy left. He felt like he was going to be sick. Andy was in harm's way because of him. She could see the emotions running over Sam's face; feel the tension radiating from him. She could see that everyone was in the parade room so she pulled him into the women's locker room with her.

He took her in his arms and kissed her passionately; holding her so tight she almost couldn't breathe. They kissed until they had to come up for air. "Sam."

He kissed her again. The thought of never hearing her sweet voice saying his name again caused his heart to seize. He pulled away, brushing her hair back from her face. "Andy please." She shook her head, knowing what he was asking.

Tears rolling down her cheeks. "I can't trust anyone else to protect me Sam. I can't trust that he won't come after our friends instead. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if it was someone else in my place."

A tear rolled down Sam's cheek as he cupped her face in his hands and said quietly. "And how am I supposed to live with something happening to you? Andy I can't lose you."

She smiled and kissed him lightly. "You won't lose me. You heard Frank and Boyd; we'll get a plan together. We'll be ok." He pulled her close, hoping and praying he could be as confident as she was.

He kissed her again. "I'm going to go get ready. See you in a few minutes." He went to the locker room and quickly dressed. She was waiting for him when he walked out. Frank was already talking when they walked in so they stood in the back with Jerry and Oliver. Sam kept a hand on her at all times.

Their shift was pretty busy, momentarily taking their minds off the situation they were in. Boyd came by Sam's house that night with a bag of guns. Having this many guns in his house, in _their_ house did not make him happy but he knew it was necessary. They placed them in places that would be easily accessible. The rest of the week went by with no problems. They tried to live life but it was hard. Boyd kept them updated daily if he had new news. The word came in a week and a half later.

They pulled into the lot and saw him waiting. Andy's stomach flipped and Sam squeezed her hand. "It's going to be ok." Kissing her hand. "We'll get through this together."

She nodded and smiled. "Together."


	8. Chapter 8

They met Boyd and walked inside. Frank was already waiting for them. Their friends were watching from the bullpen. Oliver was very uneasy. "Have you guys noticed anything different about them lately?'

Chris spoke up. "They haven't been the same since that morning. Something is going on. They never go anywhere without each other now."

Jerry nodded. "Yeah but neither are saying. We just have to trust that they'll tell us when they can."

Frank was having the worst day of his career. "What's going on Boyd?"

He paced back and forth before stopping next to Sam and Andy. "He's sent in Vladimir Stanik. He arrived early this morning. I've got a team on him."

Sam pulled Andy close. "What the hell are we going to do? Stanik is his main enforcer. Andy please, I'm begging you, let Don take you somewhere, anywhere." He held her face in his hands. _"Please!"_ She shook her head. "Stop being so goddamn stubborn, I need you alive McNally."

She shook her head again. "I won't hide." She kissed him, not caring who saw. "I love you Sam but I won't."

He leaned his forehead against hers and said quietly. "Jesus."

Boyd spoke. "I have an idea."

Sam hesitated before pulling away from the woman he loves. "What?"

He wrung his hands because he knew this could make Sam completely lose it. "We let him find her."

Sam was enraged. "What?" He turned on Boyd and moved Andy behind him as if the threat was already there. "I should've known not to trust you." He growled.

Boyd held up his hands. "No Sammy. We control the hit. I have a guy with Stanik; we can control everything and get this son of a bitch once and for all."

Andy nodded. "What do we need to do?"

Frank sighed. "Get changed for parade and meet us in interview room 3, just the two of you."

They nodded and left. Sam kissed her as he they stopped at the locker room doors. "I love you Andy. Everything is going to be ok."

She smiled even though her nerves were humming like never before. "I know. I love you too." She had to take extra time because Traci wouldn't leave.

She could tell her friend was scared. "Andy, dude, what's going on?"

She produced the most sincere smile possible for her best friend. "Nothing serious." _Someone is here to kill me._ "We're just going over stuff for the thing with Rodriguez."

Traci didn't believe her but knew Andy wouldn't open up unless she wanted to. "Ok. Well, you know if you need to talk, I'm here."

She reached out and squeezed her best friend's hand. "Thanks Trac. You're the best." Traci looked at her funny. "You go ahead. I'll be there in a few minutes. I need to call my dad real quick."

Traci nodded and reluctantly left. Andy took a few deep breathes. There was a light knock at the door and then her favorite voice calling her name. "Andy?"

She stood and walked to the door, taking his hand. "Let's get this over with." They waited until everyone was in parade and went to the interview room. Frank had turned over parade to Noelle and Oliver so that he could be there for the briefing. Boyd, Frank and 3 men they didn't recognize were waiting.

Sam felt uneasy. "What's going on?"

Frank motioned for them to sit down and both shook their heads. Boyd understood. "McNally, Sammy. This is Marcus House, Ken Mitchell, and Charlie Mathis. Guys this is Andy McNally and Sam Swarek." Everyone shook hands and Mitchell said he'd heard of Sam and his UC work.

Sam looked around. "Don?"

He took a deep breath before answering. "We're going to set up McNally's hit."

Sam sucked in a deep breath. "WHAT?"

Boyd held up his hand. "We've got a great plan. See all of this?" For the first time they noticed all of the gear lying around the room and nodded. "She's going to be wearing all of this under her uniform. It's light Kevlar and there are blood packs throughout. My guy has assured me that Stanik is not carrying hollow points so that's good." Andy leaned into Sam. All of this, the reality was finally hitting her. "We have a medic team on stand-by to pick you up."

Sam was a little nervous. "How many people know about this?"

Frank spoke. He understood his concern. "Beyond this room?" Sam and Andy nodded. "Just the medics for now. We need this to be as real as possible."

Andy hadn't heard anything about Sam's safety. "What about Sam?"

Boyd held up a hand and nodded. "We brought extra for him too, just in case." Andy could breathe better. Boyd and his team spent a good hour plotting out how everything would happen and getting Andy and Sam suited up.

She took a minute when the others were busy talking and pulled on Sam's arm. They walked to the other side of the room. "You ok?" She shook her head, tears starting to form in her eyes. His heart broke a little. "There's still time Andy. You can back out right now and I'll take you out of here."

She shook her head. "I'm scared for you. I don't want you out there."

He shook his head. "There is _no way in hell_ you're going out there without me and since you won't hide, this is all we have. I trust Boyd and his people. He'll get us through this alive." She still looked unsure. "You said you trust me with your life." She nodded. "This time is no different."

She smiled thought the tears. "Ok."

Frank could see they needed a few minutes alone. He got the attention of the others and nodded to the door. Sam was grateful when he heard the door open and close. He took her in his arms and kissed her like he never had before. They were only given a few minutes but made the most of it. The plan was to have Sam and Andy respond to a disturbance at the pier. Stanik and his men were watching the barn and monitoring the radios to find their best chance.

Two hours into their shift the call came through. "1509 respond to a disturbance at Pier 30."

Sam took the mic. "1509, copy show us on that, 2 minutes away." He took Andy's hand. "I love you and we're going to be ok."

She smiled and squeezed back. "If something goes wrong Sam, I need you to know that you're the best thing that ever happened to me. I've never been happier and never loved anyone like I love you."

Sam let out a shaky breathe and kissed her hand. "Andy."

She shook her head. "I know Sam. I know."

They pulled into the piers and drove to the location they were given. "Dispatch, this is 1509 we're at pier 30."

Dispatch. "Copy your location."

Sam got out and she followed, hands on their guns. They knew that Boyd and his team would be close by to follow Stanik. The medics that had been enlisted to help were there as well, waiting for Sam's call. And then it happened. Andy felt the first shot hit her leg, the second and third to her chest. Sam took one to the shoulder as he knocked her to the ground, blood spraying everywhere. Boyd's guy is the one that shot him. Sam grabbed his radio. "1033 shots fired at pier 30! 1033 officers down." Even though he was sure she was ok the panic still took over. "My partner's down! I've been hit, we need back up and a bus now!"

Dispatch. "All units respond! 1033 Officers down!"

Traci and Noelle heard the call and nearly wrecked trying to get through the parking lot of a grocery store. "This is 1515 we are 5 minutes away."

Their call was followed by Oliver and Dov. "Dispatch this 1505, we are en route."

They all pulled up at the same time. The medic team was right behind them. They quickly "went to work" on Andy. Unfortunately Sam really had taken a bullet to the shoulder.

Noelle ran to Sam and Andy as the others cleared the area. "Sammy!" She dropped beside him as she watched them work on the rookie. Tears rolled down both of their cheeks as they watched.

One of the medics finally spoke. " _We_ _have to get her out of here._ "

They started loading her onto the stretcher and Sam followed as they loaded her in the ambulance. Noelle tried to get in with them and the medic held up his hand. "We don't have enough room. Follow if you want but we _have_ to go." She nodded.

As soon as the doors were closed and they drove off he went to work on Sam's shoulder. "Take your hands off me. Make sure she's really ok."

Andy lifted her head. "Sam, I'm fine. A little sore but I'm not hit."

She tried to sit up but the medic pushed her back down. "You have to stay down just in case."

Andy nodded. "Is he ok?"

He nodded. "I'm Dave and yes. It's a through and through." Dave's partner was calling in that they were bringing in two injured police officers. One with gunshot wounds to the leg and two to the chest. The other with one to the shoulder. Frank had contacted the hospital and set up the "death" of Officer Andy McNally. He got their as soon as possible and kept everyone away.

He knew all of their friends and possibly Andy's dad would be waiting on him. Sam and Andy were locked away in a private room with two of Boyd's guys standing guard.

Frank was escorted back to their room and let out a heavy sigh when he saw them. "Are you guys ok?"

Sam held Andy tight. "We're ok boss. My shoulder hurts but they say it was clean through and have me stitched up."

The silence was heavy. Frank was about to have to do the hardest thing ever. "I don't know if I can walk out there and tell them." He sat in a chair at the foot of the bed.

Andy had been given scrubs so she could clean up. "I'm so sorry Frank. You should never have to do something like this."

He smiled and shook his head. "I'd rather have to lie, knowing I can tell them the truth soon. Boyd and his team have tracker on Stanik's car. Hopefully we'll have them all soon."

Sam nodded. "I hope so too. What are you going to tell them about me?"

Frank stood up. "I'll tell them that you won't leave her right now. That's the truth."

Frank made his way to the waiting room, steeling himself for the reaction of the eight people waiting on the other side of the doors. The tears started flowing as the doors opened. Oliver watched as they all arrived. Jerry brought Andy's dad to the hospital. The doors opened and they all stood up.

Traci saw the look on Frank's face and collapsed into Jerry. Frank walked up to Tommy McNally and put his hand on his shoulder. Tommy knew this look. "Frank?"

Frank shook his head. "I'm so sorry sir. She took two to the chest and one to the leg. There was nothing they could do for her."

Traci screamed and the sound damn near broke Frank. He looked around at the rookies, who had just lost their best friend. Peck, Diaz, and Epstein were huddled together crying. Oliver grabbed Noelle as soon as he saw Frank. He knew that look. "Where's Sammy?" He held a crying Noelle,

Frank took a deep breath and shook his head. "He won't leave her. We just need to give him some time."

Everyone sat around waiting to see Sam. Frank went back again. Sam was holding a sleeping Andy. "Hey Frank. How are they?"

Frank shook his head. "They had to sedate Nash. Everyone is waiting on you and I don't know what else to tell them."

Sam ran his hand up and down Andy's arm. "Tell them I'm knocked out from pain meds and I don't want to see anyone. Have you heard anything from Boyd yet?"

Frank shook his head. "It's still early."

Sam had hoped it would end quickly. "Yeah, I know. I just hate doing this to all of them and her." Nodding towards the beautiful woman in his arms.

"We'll get it resolved soon my friend. Boyd has a great team and they're working really hard." He stayed for a few more minutes before going back out. Everyone was still there. Frank and Boyd agreed that he needed to make an announcement to the press that way Hill would put his guard down. Frank made his way out to the emergency bay where reporters were waiting. Questions flew left and right until he held up his hand. "I have a brief statement and I will not be answering any questions." The reporters stood waiting. "Earlier today Toronto Police lost one of our own. An officer was shot and killed and her partner was injured. We will not be releasing their names out of respect for their families. That's all we have to say for now."

Sam and Andy spent three days locked up in the hospital before Boyd and Frank came to see them. Neither hesitated with the news. "We got him."

Sam and Andy finally breathed for the first time in almost a week. Andy immediately asked about their friends. "When can we see them?"

Frank gave a faint, painful smile. "They're all pretty messed up. I'm really not sure how we do this."

Sam smiled. "Tell everyone to be at my house at 7:00."

Andy was nervous now. "They're going to be so angry."

Frank shook his head. "Once we explain everything they'll be happy."

Sam hugged her tight. "Let's go home."

Frank had to go back to the barn so Boyd drove them home. He helped them carry their stuff upstairs because Sam's arm was in a sling from being shot. They had a beer with Boyd before he left. They couldn't thank him enough. It was still pretty early in the day.

After Boyd left Andy took their bags to the bedroom with Sam close behind. "I don't know about you but I could use a real shower and some sleep in our bed."

Sam gave her a dimpled smile. "Sounds good to me."

She helped him undress and they climbed in the shower. For once _she_ got to take care of him _._ She washed his hair and soaped him up. He was thoroughly enjoying her hands all over his body. "McNally, I think I should get hurt more often."

Andy laughed for the first time in over a week. "Geez Swarek!" She dried him off then wrapped a towel around him. He still had a full dimpled smile going. She dried herself off and wrapped her hair up in a towel.

Sam pulled her into a hug and kissed her deeply, pulling her towel off and his own. "I've missed you."

She kissed his neck and nibbled a little. "I've missed you too but we can't." Sam raised an eyebrow and pulled her to him so she could feel how ready he was. She giggled. "Sam! You're injured."

He pressed himself against her, nibbling on her ear and whispering. "Sweetheart, I'm _never_ that injured." He walked them backwards to the bed. "Just be gentle." He laughed as he pulled her down on the bed. They made love and fell asleep. Sam made sure to set an alarm so they could be up and ready before their friends came.

Frank stopped everyone before they hit the streets. "I talked to Swarek this morning." Everyone perked up only slightly. "He wants everyone to come to his house tonight at 7:00."

Oliver was taking all of this worse than anyone. "Is he ok Frank?"

Frank shrugged. "He's making it but tonight is really important because he needs to talk to all of you about some things." They all nodded and agreed they would be there. Frank also called Andy's father at their request. Everyone had been keeping an eye on him to keep him from drinking again. As far as they were concerned the day couldn't be over with fast enough. Dov, Chris, and Gail took Chris's car, Noelle rode with Frank and Oliver rode with Traci and Jerry. Most of them thought Sam wanted to talk about what he wanted them to do at Andy's funeral. Seeing her dad standing outside nearly killed Oliver. They all got out and walked up to the door. Sam and Andy decided she should wait in the bedroom while he talked to everyone. He heard them pull up and he kissed her before she left. Frank led the group up the steps and knocked on the door.

Sam's heart hurt at seeing the faces of all of his friends, the pain they were feeling was so raw. "Thank you all for coming." It took a while for everyone to get in because of hugging Sam. They took seats around his living room and dining room. He got them drinks and took a deep breath before speaking. "I'm glad you all came. I know I haven't been available the last few days but some things have been going on."

Oliver couldn't keep quiet any longer. "We've been worried about you brother. I know this is all hard for you but we love you man and we want to help any way we can."

Sam smiled and nodded at his oldest friend. "I really appreciate that. There's really no easy way to say this." He looked to Frank and he nodded. "After an incident a few weeks ago Jerry and Oliver did some digging on Mike Rodriguez. It turned out he was an old friend of Callaghan's from Chicago. Everyone knows what happened at the Penny." They nodded. "So then Boyd dug further and it turned out that Rodriguez works for Anton Hill." Jerry and Oliver cursed because they remembered the UC work. "He was the guy that I was trying to bust when McNally arrested me." The rookies nodded and smiled slightly. "He was sent in to get Intel on both of us and then a contract was taken out on Andy." Everyone gasped and tears streaked their cheeks. Tommy was seeing where this was going. His baby girl was still alive. "I know you're all going to be pissed but we had to do it."

Andy knew that was her cue and she walked into the living room. After everyone hugged her and after they recovered from the shock Andy took over the story. "I'm so sorry you all had to go through that. We had to make sure Boyd's team caught Anton Hill."

They spent hours talking, laughing, drinking, and eating. Andy felt better when everyone reassured her that they understood that it had to be done. Now she could focus on taking care of Sam until his shoulder healed and then getting back to work.


End file.
